


After Misuko's Experience At The Barn

by hondo1111



Category: Mitsuko’s Experience as a Breeding Cow
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Childbirth, Collar, Concubine, Corset, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Genetic Engineering, HuCows, Human Experimentation, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Machines, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Milking, Porn With Plot, Womb Inflation, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: Mitsuko’s Experience as a Breeding CowThis story is based on the one-shot manga bySakazaki FreddieThe name of his story isMitsuko's Experience as a Milk CowAn internet search should be able to find it and I do recommend it.It’s a short but fun and lighthearted read but the ending left me wanting to know what happened next. Well, here is my version of what happens next.Enjoy!





	1. Beginning The Conception And Delivery Course

Ken was having a hard time keeping the car in one lane on the drive home. Even though he had just come from The Barn where he had spent several hours fucking his girlfriend and playing with her massive boobs, he was still drawn to those gigantic mammaries like a hungry cat to fish. But there was no other option, With her 112 centimeter bust, Mitsuko couldn’t fit in the driver’s seat without burying the steering wheel under her impressive boobs. Besides that, she was asleep. It was a long drive and after all that his wife had been through, it was understandable that she was exhausted and snoozing in the passenger seat.

Ken's cell phone rang while he was struggling to keep his concentration on his driving. He thought about ignoring the call, but as distracting as a phone conversation was to good driving, he reasoned that it just might steal less of his attention than Mitsuko’s big jiggling titties. Glancing at the information panel on the car’s console, he saw that it was Ms. Manager from The Barn and decided to answer the call. They weren't quite half way home and it would be better to find out they had left something important behind now while he still had a chance to go back and get it without too much inconvenience. Instantly, the soft and relaxing music stopped playing as the car's audio switched over to telephone mode.

“Hello, Ms. Manager. Did we forget something?” Ken asked.

“Oh no, not you. But it looks like I did. I was using an old form when I had you sign up for the Conception and Delivery course. We have another special service we started offering that I should have told you about. I just wanted to see if you were interested before I submitted your form.” Ms. Manager said.

“What is the special service?” Ken asked.

“There is a Recovery option that can be added onto the end after the Delivery.” she told him.

“A Recovery option?” Ken was dubious. In his experience, a recovery was something you did after making a backup. And he was pretty sure doing that kind of thing to a person wasn't possible… yet.

“A woman's body is put through a lot in the course of a pregnancy and our new follow-on course is designed to help her get back into prime shape, and have her energy back, as quickly as possible.” she explained.

“Oh, _that_ kind of recovery. Yeah…” Ken looked over at his wife's new body. For the most part, he was quite pleased. Her breasts were amazingly big, but there was also more mass on her gut, hips, and thighs. He didn't mind the hips and thighs getting more curves, but the gut… “Does the Recovery course put her back to how she was before conception, or can it do… more?”

“It can do more… but that might take a little longer. What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“Can you make her belly flat… or at least back to the way it was before she did the Cow Tits course?” Ken asked.

“Yes.” Ms. Manager chuckled, “And don't feel guilty asking about that. You are definitely not the first person to request that service.”

“So, how much longer will she be there if we choose the Recovery option?” he asked.

“It depends on how much recovery is required and how quickly she takes to the program. It could be as little as six weeks or as much as three months.” Ms. Manager answered.

“Just out of curiosity, how much of the time will I need to be there?” Ken knew that he would not be able to take that much time off from work. After all, if it took her three months to recover, she would be at The Barn for a year before coming home.

“It would be best if you could be here from beginning to end, but we understand that few employers are that flexible. If you will sign off on certain allowances, the requirement for your presence can be greatly reduced. So at a minimum, you should be here for the week that she is fertile, and again to pick her up.” Ms. Manager told him.

“I can be there a bit more than that.” Ken told the woman a little dejectedly. He was glad to know what the extreme option was, and he knew he would be able to see her much more often than that. But still…

“You don’t sound pleased.” Ms. Manager observed.

“Yeah… it’s just that… it’s a long time for us to be apart. We’ll both be getting pretty lonely… I guess.” Ken sighed.

“Hmm… Let me see what I can do about that. No… I _can_ do something about that! Will you trust in me to come up with a solution for that?” Ms. Manager asked the question but Ken could hear the absolute confidence in her voice. On reflection, she had come through on all of her other promises, so Ken deciding that this was something he could do too.

“We’ll be in your care then.” he said. Then, feeling his own confidence rising, he told her, “All right then, sign us up for the Recovery option too!”

“All right, we'll look forward to seeing you on March 1st.” Ms. Manager said cheerfully.

“We're looking forward to it. And… thank you.” Ken said before ending the call. Just as the music was coming back on the car's stereo, he heard a grumpy sound from the wife that he had thought was asleep.

“You think I'm fat.” she pouted.

“ _You_ think you're fat.” he returned.

“Huh?” she looked up at him in a bit of confusion.

“I thought you were asleep or I wouldn't have brought it up with Ms. Manager until after I talked to you. But I have noticed how you fold your arms over your belly all the time now. You're embarrassed because it isn't the slim tummy you used to have, right?” Ken told her his observations. But he didn't tell her that he was in agreement with her assumption.

“NO! I fold my arms under my boobs because they are a lot heavier now and I'm trying to hold them up so they don't hurt my back so much.” Mitsuko glared at Ken. But the glare wasn't as fierce as it could have been – because she knew he was right.

“Hey, I know it bothers you. And… I have to admit that it bothers me a little too.” Ken said apologetically. “You've always had a trim tummy and I always thought it was a really sexy thing about you. But, I guess I can cancel it if you really don't want to…”

“No! I… I'll do it.” Mitsuko decided to at least give it a try. After all, she might really need some help getting back into shape after going through childbirth. And besides, she wanted to have that kind of knock-out body that would be so hot that Ken would never think of any other girl.

“So… are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Ken asked to get her off the topic of _fat_. It was never a comfortable topic for Mitsuko to think about too much. He chuckled to himself and thought, _It probably isn't a comfortable topic for any girl._

* * *

 

Four and a half months later, it was the middle of January and Ken had just finished shoveling the snow from his sidewalk when his phone rang. For the last several days, he had been expecting a delivery to arrive with the promised starter kit that he and Mitsuko were supposed to start on before her day to go back to The Barn. But he was getting a phone call from Ms. Manager now.

“Good morning, Ms. Manager.” Ken said after he caught his breath.

“Ken! I’m so glad I caught you today. You haven’t already asked for the time off from your work have you?” the normally confident woman sounded concerned.

“Tentatively, but I can change it if I need to. Why?” Ken asked.

“We had a lot more snow than usual and the roof of the main building collapsed last night.” Ms. Manager told him with sorrow.

“Ohmygosh! Was anyone hurt?” Ken asked with genuine concern.

“No. Fortunately, we heard the creaking and saw the sagging in time and were able to evacuate everyone to the newer barn… but that means there isn’t any room at the moment to make good on the program you paid for. I’m really sorry about this. I know how much you were looking forward to it.” the manager said.

“It’s okay. Just tell me what my options are.” Ken had been looking forward to the impregnation process that Ms. Manager had described to him for a while now and was disappointed, but if there wouldn’t be too much of a delay…

“I could refund your purchase, or we could reschedule your experience for later this year.” Ms. Manager offered.

“How much later?” Ken asked.

“Probably… not until the end of July.” Ms. Manager admitted.

“So… the beginning of the summer break, huh?” Ken thought about it and that timing might work out even better. His business had a lull about that time of the year and it was a lot easier to get some time off then.

“I know it’s a long wait, but we will need to rebuild and we want the new building to be a safe place where you would be proud to leave your wife.” the manager said earnestly.

“No, it’s all right. That timing will be fine. Go ahead and put us down for anytime in late July or August. I’ll tell Mitsuko what happened and about the change in plans.” Ken said.

“Ken, I want to thank both of you for being so understanding. And… I haven’t forgotten about the promise to address the loneliness issue. Look forward to July, okay?”

During the first week of July, a delivery truck pulled up in front of his house. Because it was so hot, Ken didn't spend a lot of time with chitchat. He quickly signed for the package and took the box inside before even looking to see who it was from.

“What do you have there?” Mitsuko asked as she took the package from her husband.

“I dunno. The delivery guy showed up just as I was finishing the grass.” Ken said while removing his grass covered sandals and leaving them in the foyer.

“Oooh, it's from The Barn!” Mitsuko said with excitement. Her new look had surprised friends, family, and neighbors – mostly in a positive way. There would be a few people that would think that anything over a ‘B’ cup was whorish and then there would be those that would not be able to get over their jealousy. But, for the most part, she got lots of compliments and adoration. That had contributed to her being quite proud of her 112 centimeter bust, as well as helping her to remember her experience at The Barn as a _very_ good time.

“Maybe it's the pictures or the video that Ms. Manager was taking of you.” Ken teased. He knew his wife was terribly embarrassed when she noticed the camera recording her at her going-away party. In that video, other girls that had been trained to be big titty cows along with Mitsuko, were drinking the milk from her breasts while her pussy was getting pounded by Ken’s huge horse cock. After she orgasmed and Ken filled her pussy with his cum, she relaxed into a pool of breast-milk. The video captured her post orgasmic relaxation as she kissed Ken while two girls continued to suckle the milk from her large breasts and another licked and sucked at her hairy pussy – enjoying the delicacy of Mitsuko and Ken’s cream pie.

“Stop it!” Mitsuko pouted. She knew that he already had the video and had caught him watching it several times. She wasn’t going to say anything though. Mitsuko noticed that they always had really incredible sex after he watched that recording.

But there was no video in the box. Strangely, there was a chastity belt, a pink bottle full of pills, a blue bottle full of pills, and a booklet of instructions. The chastity belt was cleverly designed to be quite easy to get on and it was rather ornate with small gems embedded in the gleaming metal of the device. Mitsuo was dismissive about the chastity belt at first, but she thought the bright metal and the different colored gems were pretty and decided to have a closer look at it.

Ken sat down and went through the instruction pamphlet. He didn’t see why a chastity belt needed such a thick instruction booklet, but it turned out to cover a lot more than how to use the garment. It included all the things that he and Mitsuko would need to do in preparation for returning to The Barn for their _Conception, Delivery, and Recovery_ course.

According to the booklet, they didn’t have to do anything until ten days before returning to The Barn. At that time though, his wife was to put on the chastity belt and they were to start taking the pills. The pink bottle was full of prenatal vitamins for Mitsuko and the blue bottle had pills for him. Ken read the ingredients on the blue bottle since he had never heard of a prenatal vitamin for guys, but he was a technology type and had no idea what things like _Coenzyme Q10_ and _L-carnitine_ were. Just as he was about to reach for his computer to look them up, he heard Mitsuko exclaim.

“Wow, it’s really pretty! Do you think it looks pretty on me, Ken?” Mitsuko had taken off her skirt and panties, and was showing off the bejeweled chastity belt that was now firmly in place around her hips and waist. Not only did she think it looked good, the idea of wearing such a thing was getting her quite excited.

“Yeah… that really does look good on you. It said in the instructions that you should put it on ten days before we go back to The Barn and they will remove it when it is optimum time for you to conceive.” Ken told her.

“Ten days?” Mitsuo stepped closer to a calendar and counted the days until the date marked in the big red circle, “That will be some time next week. I guess you can take it off for now.”

“I can take it off?” Ken asked.

“Well, if you don’t want to, hand me the key and I’ll do it.” Mitsuko’s teased him since she knew he would get excited about taking the contraption off of her. Then he would get even more excited when he slipped it down her legs and revealed her swollen and wet pussy lips.

“I don’t have a key. Maybe it’s still in the box.” Ken glanced back at the box as Mitsuko moved over to it and pulled out the pink bottle of vitamins.

“Oh… no. Ken, please tell me you’re joking! There’s no key in here.” Mitsuko picked up the box, turned it over and shook it frantically.

* * *

 

Ken had to set the pamphlet aside while he calmed down his wife. For some reason, she had been more upset than he had expected. She was resting on the couch while he finished looking through the instructions. He had hoped to find some instructions for removing the chastity belt in the event of an emergency, but there were none. What he did find were two forms that he was supposed to fill out, on the last pages of the pamphlet. The first form had to do with his agreement to adhere to the instructions and that he understood everything clearly.

The second form was for some kind of support role in their horse-cock program. It didn’t look like he would be going through the program, but he really didn’t need to. His cock was already too big to go up Mitsuko’s ass and she would never be able to deep throat his monster. One of the reasons he had fallen in love with her had been that she was the first girl that had been able to take his monster all the way to the hilt. So, making his cock any bigger was not something he was interested in.

He looked through the pamphlet and the shipping box again and still found nothing to help him get the chastity belt off his wife. Deciding to call Ms. Manager, he took his phone out on the back porch so the conversation wouldn’t further aggravate Mitsuko.

“Hello, Ken-san!” Ms. Manager’s voice greeted him cheerfully.

“Hello, Ms. Manager. Um… we got the preparation box.” he told her.

“Oh good. With all the rain we’ve been having recently, I was worried that it wouldn’t get to you in time.” she sounded relieved.

“Yeah well… the thing is… Mitsuko put the chastity belt on because she thought it was pretty and she didn’t know that we don’t have a key.” he explained.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s perfectly fine for her to wear it for more than the minimum ten days.” Ms. Manager assured him.

“That’s not the problem. She wants to fool around now and… she can’t get it off.” Ken explained the true nature of the problem.

“Oh dear… I don’t think there is anything we can do. I could mail a key to you, but it wouldn’t get there before the ten day window. And you can’t drive out here now.” she said.

“Why not? It’s not _that_ far.” Ken asked.

“The last typhoon washed out some roads and bridges. Fortunately, we are pretty self sufficient here because they say the roads may not be open for a few weeks. Heh… so, I guess I can’t mail you a key after all.” Ms. Manager said.

“What do we do?” Ken was about to suggest breaking out his power tools and cutting through the thing.

“I suppose you and Mitsuko will just have to bear it a little longer than you needed to. But that will make the unveiling moment all the more sweet, don’t you think?” Ms. Manager proposed.

“What? What if there is an emergency and it has to be removed? What do we do then?” Ken asked.

“The emergency room at any hospital will be able to safely remove the chastity belt without injuring your wife. But it will destroy the belt. But if that happens, make sure you bring along the medical forms regarding the emergency.” Ms. Manager told him.

“Why is that?” Ken asked.

“Needlessly destroying the belt will result in forfeiture from the program. But, I am certain the two of you can make it. Be strong and fight on!” Ms. Manager encouraged the crestfallen husband.

“Yeah… we’ll do that. Thanks.” Ken hung up the phone and walked back into the house wondering how he was going to break this to Mitsuko.

When he got back to the living room, he saw that she was sleeping peacefully and decided to just let her rest. He thought about how long it would be until he could have sex with his wife again as he finished filling out the forms and getting them in the envelope for mailing.

* * *

 

A bit over two weeks passed glacially for Ken and Mitsuko. But they were finally back at The Barn and both were looking forward to getting the chastity belt off. Unfortunately, that was not the plan… It seemed that they wouldn’t be removing the chastity belt until Mitsuko was in prime condition to be properly fertilized. And, after a quick medical check, it was determined that the best time was still a week away.

That news had almost caused a revolt, but Ms. Manager had been able to talk them into bearing it for just a little bit longer. The manager smiled and said, “After all, you do need to complete your training first.”

“Training?” Mitsuko and Ken both asked. They had thought that the chastity belt was the ‘training’ component.

“All right Mitsuko, the chastity belt is just to make sure you are primed and ready when it is time to begin your breeding process. Since it will be coming off in a week, it is time to introduce you to the breeding table.” Ms. Manager led the couple into another part of the barn where the setup was different than what they had seen during her titty expansion experience.

This room had low stall walls and metal frames for securing the cow (girl) for breeding. Even now, several of the stalls were occupied and a few of them were… in use. All of the girls were thoroughly restrained into an impressive harness of thick leather straps and steel fasteners. Steel rings in the harness were connected to chains that fastened the girl into the breeding frame. Their legs were folded back at the knees with their thighs spread wide to make it easy for a man to approach their parted and defenseless pussy lips. Arms were bound together behind their backs, which were arched such that the girl couldn’t see who was between her legs. All of them looked like they had been through the breast growth course and their enormous breasts were uncovered by strap or garment as they hung suspended in their restraints. The frames seemed to be able to rotate as Ken saw that some of the girls were face down and being fucked doggy style from behind, while others were face up and getting fucked that way.

“Why is that girl upside down?” Mitsuko asked of a girl whose frame had been rotated so that her head was aimed down at the floor and her pussy was high in the air.

“That is part of the process. She was fucked within the last half hour, so she is rotated like that for a while to insure that all that potent sperm in her pussy runs down to puddle at her cervix and leak into her womb.” Ms. Manager explained.

“I notice that you have milking machines in here?” Ken asked.

“Oh yes, we try to keep all the breeders on a constant milking schedule. Ah, here we go… you should enjoy this.” Ms. Manager gestured at a couple of workers that came into the room and approached one of the girls that had been lying on her back. They rotated her frame so that she was belly down with her large tits hanging pendulously from her chest. The workers locked the frame there and tightened up a few of the straps that were holding her in place. One of them placed a ring gag in the girl’s mouth while the other gently, but firmly pushed a triple headed dildo thing into her – between the legs.

“What is that?” Mitsuko asked with astonishment as she watched the girl struggle in her restraints but ended up with the thing buried inside her nonetheless.

“Ah, the triple penetrator plus… Hoses will be connected to the device and, from the larger one, she will receive an enema to clean her out. Another penetrator will pass into her bladder and inflate her with sterile saline solution. This is to move her uterus into position so that the uterus probe can push through her cervix and into her womb. All of this will take place while she is being fed and milked.” Ms. Manager gestured back to the writhing and groaning girl. She didn’t mention a particular part of the process that was humorously referred to as the _warm up stretching exercises_ , but she did want Mitsuko to have at least one surprise.

Ken and Mitsuko followed the gesture and saw that the workers had connected breast pumps to the heavy titties and inflated nipples. A vat of some kind of solution was suspended over the girl and a tube ran down into her mouth.

“Oh my g…” Ken was in wonder at the intricate operation. This was far more intense than the setup for the milk tits training. He was about to suggest that this might be too much for his Mitsuko when he felt her grasp his hand in excitement. He looked over at her face and could see just how much she was looking forward to this. “You really want to be tied up and impregnated, don’t you?”

“Oh… yes! I can’t wait!” Mitsuko shuddered and a tear ran down her cheek.

“Just three days for that. But tomorrow you’ll be back in here and getting strapped in. You’ll have two days of training to get used to being restrained and also the feeding, milking, and evacuating processes.” Ms. Manager said with a smile.

“Yes!” Mitsuko squeezed his hand tighter as she looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 

Ken watched as his bound wife was rotated up into the feeding, milking, and evacuating position. She really struggled when the triple penetrator started pushing into her vagina, anus, and urethra – but the worker was skilled at what he did and she was soon hooked up to the hoses for the device to do it’s work. Ken was about to comment to Ms. Manager that he was really looking forward to the next week when they could finally have sex again, when something distracted him. He watched two men enter the room and go to a girl that was blindfolded as well as being bound. They rotated her into a face up position as one moved up to her head and the other down between her legs. With the ring gag in her mouth and her head pulled back the way it was, the man at her head easily began fucking his long cock down the bound woman’s throat. Meanwhile, the other man thrust his cock into the woman’s vagina at the same time.

“Not everyone you see here will be a married couple. And not all the married couples are… strictly monogamous.” Ms. Manager explained quietly.

“Huh? Is she being raped against her will?” Ken asked.

“Does it look like anything is happening against her will?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Um…” after watching closely, it looked like the woman was enjoying the fucking just as much as the men that were fucking her. “… I guess not.”

“To honestly answer your question, this is certainly not rape. It is completely consensual. Her husband has already impregnated her, but he couldn’t remain here to keep her satisfied every day, so he signed a special contract with us. He wants her to continue to be fucked until her pregnant condition develops to the point that it is too much for her body to take. His stipulation is that she must be blindfolded and she must never know who the men are that have fucked her.” Ms. Manager told him.

“Oh…” Ken knew he would be in a similar circumstance. As soon as Mitsuko’s impregnation was verified, Ken would need to return home and go back to work. Until now, he had only worried how lonely he would be without her in the house for almost a year… but now he realized that she would be having the same loneliness. “Um… can you tell me some more about that arrangement?”

While Ms. Manager described the pro’s and con’s of allowing other men to fuck his wife, Mitsuko was experiencing something she hadn’t anticipated. As expected, the uterus probe had penetrated deep into her womb, but then she felt something inflating inside her. Not sure what was going on but feeling the painful pressure of her inflating womb, she started to struggle in her bindings.

“What’s going on with Mitsuko?” Ken asked when he saw her vigorous writhing.

“Ah, she is experiencing the womb expander. There is a durable balloon on the end of the uterus probe that can be inflated with liquid or air. We inflate it with warm water. It will be inflated a little more each time she is cleaned out until her womb has been stretched out in preparation of the breeding ceremony.” Ms. Manager explained.

Ken said nothing, but he could feel his cock become raging hard in his pants at the thought of these machines stretching out her pussy and her womb.


	2. Creating Bonds

The day had finally come and neither Ken nor Mitsuko wanted to wait. But, they had to hold out just a little bit longer as Mitsuko was strapped into the breeding frame and rotated into position. Ken had thought about asking them not to arch her back so that she could see his cock thrusting into her… but that wouldn’t work anyway. Her titties were too large for her to see her pussy without a mirror… or a couple of helpers holding her boobs out of the way. But, it seemed that Ms. Manager already had a solution for that problem.

A camera was set up to capture everything that happened between Mitsuko’s legs and a screen displaying the live feed was placed so that Mitsuko could watch.

“Ah!” Mitsuko cried out when the video came on and she was suddenly confronted with a very close shot of her own gaping pussy. In an embarrassed squeak, she asked, “You’re recording me again, aren’t you?”

“Yes! I’m sure you’ll find it to be just as thrilling as the milk graduation video.” Ms. Manager said cheerily.

“Oooh.” Mitsuko whimpered. Neither Ms. Manager nor Ken could see Mitsuko’s face at the moment, but they both knew she was blushing fiercely.

“Now be careful stud,” Ms. Manager cautioned Ken, “You’re hung like a horse and she hasn’t been on that pony for a while. You want to knock her up, you don’t want to hurt her. Right?”

“Yes.” Ken held back from slamming the length of his cock into his wife’s pussy, but just barely. In a single long shove, he buried his cock all the way to the balls inside her familiar warmth.

Mitsuko cried out at first, but then moaned as the remembered pleasure of his cock stirred her up insides.

Ken immediately noticed the difference in fucking her this way. Her legs would sometimes flail all over the place when they had sex. Sometimes she would kick him pretty hard in her excitement. But with her body tightly bound in the leather restraints, that was no longer a concern. He put his hands on her thighs and could feel her muscles straining against the straps. Her whole body was twisting and fighting against the restraints, but there was nothing she could do. She was forced to remain in the perfect position for a good solid fucking.

For some reason, Ken remembered watching the two men fucking the bound woman on the previous day. Her body had been writhing and struggling just like Mitsuko’s body did now. There was a moment when his imagination presented to him an image of his Mitsuko being fucked by two strangers that way and his balls immediately emptied their potent contents into his wife’s waiting and eager pussy.

 _What was that? Was I just turned on by the thought of other guys fucking my wife? That’s sick! Isn’t it? Well… if she is already pregnant with my child then there’s no risk of them dumping one of their bastards on me… No!_ _Why am I even thinking about this?_ Ken accepted the juice from Ms. Manager while he watched his wife hang upside down with her pussy high in the air.

“You need to get your rest.” Ms. Manager gave him a hand to stand up.

“Huh?” he wanted to ask what she meant.

“You’re going to be fucking her every six hours for the next three days, so you need to get your sleep while you can.” Ms. Manager reminded him about the breeding schedule as she guided him back to his room.

“But… what about Mitsuko?” Ken asked.

“She won’t be leaving the breeding frame until her fertile cycle is over. She’ll be fine.” Ms. Manager said.

“Oh… okay.” Ken was just about through the door out of the stables when he heard Mitsuko scream.

“Don’t worry,” Ms. Manager said as she looked at her watch, “that was just her reaction to the cervix penetrator.”

“Ah.” Ken did relax. Ms. Manager was right and it was the same kind of scream she had made during her training - each time the womb probe penetrated her cervix for the first time. Except this time it wouldn’t be inflating her womb… it’s goal now was to facilitate the movement of all of Ken’s potent sperm into Mitsuko's fertile chamber.

* * *

 

The breeding days were completed, and both Ken and Mitsuko were given a day to recover. Not that the whole day was spent resting. Since they were done with the chastity belt and the breeding frame, so they could do whatever they liked and as much as they wanted. However, Ken’s monster cock soon had Mitsuko in pain to the point that they had to stop anyway.

“You know… I never knew your cock was so big until we came here.” Mitsuko commented as they lay in bed. Both of her hands were encircling it and she was gently stroking it to make up for not being able to take it into her sore vagina any more.

“Really?” Ken was surprised.

“Well, yeah… you were my first, so I didn’t have any other references.” she said.

_...any other references…_

“Hmm…” remembered how he had been fantasizing every day – about two guys taking his wife while she was bound and blindfolded. Ever since he had watched it happen to a few other woman in the room, he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like for his Mitsuko. “So, are you wishing now that you had been more experienced when you met me?”

“Hah… no! If I had seen normal cock’s before I met you, I probably would have run screaming the first time you pulled down your pants.” Mitsuko laughed.

“That actually happened to me a couple of times.” Ken said. And he wasn’t laughing. The memories had all been painful for him.

“Oh… well, I’m glad they did.” Mitsuko stopped laughing when she saw the hurt in her husband.

“Huh, why?” Ken asked.

“If they hadn’t run away, who knows… you might not have made it to me? And I think you are perfect for me!” Mitsuko threw her arms around her husband and kissed his neck.

“Thanks.” Ken kissed her cheek but inwardly he wondered. _If you did have experience with other cock, what then? Would you still think I was the perfect one for you? Maybe you would decide you wanted a smaller cock… one that doesn’t hurt you as much. Maybe…_

“There you two are! Are you ready to take a tour of the places where the pregnant cows… I mean, girls are kept?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Sure!” Mitsuko was eager to see where she would be whiling away her days while her body would be getting bigger and bigger with the child that she and Ken were trying so hard to create.

In another barn, they got to meet several women who were in varying stages of pregnancy. They were all kept nude but with that intricate leather harness on at all times… except when they were bathed. At first, they thought it was a bit much, but they both noticed how the belt system was different as the woman’s body changed throughout the pregnancy. The strong straps actually helped to provide support to the growing belly.

After seeing how Mitsuko would be living, eating, and the attention to cleanliness, Ken felt a lot better about leaving his wife in their care for… a year.

A few days later, they got the exciting news that Mitsuko was one week pregnant. Looking back, they realized that she was probably impregnated on the first day of her fertility cycle.

* * *

 

“Something has been bothering you.” Ms. Manager said to Ken as they both watched Mitsuko getting into position for the feeding, milking, and evacuating.

“No, I’m… I’m okay.” Ken replied.

“If you’re worrying about being overheard, believe me – she can’t hear anything when that thing slips over her head.” Ms. Manager indicated the feeder that slowly descended onto Mitsuko’s upturned head with it’s feeder probe pushing down into her throat.

“Well… I noticed how some of the women seemed pretty… lonely. In the stables for the pregnant women, I mean. I just don’t want Mitsuko to be…” Ken knew what he wanted to say but he was having a hard time saying it.

“Bored?” Ms. Manager suggested.

“Yes! That’s it. I don’t want her to be bored.” Ken took the easy way out and decided to give up.

“Do you know why the girls that get fucked by strangers are all blindfolded?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Huh? Uh, no I don’t. Why is that?” Ken was shocked by this seemingly random question that was so close to what had been on his mind recently.

“If you close your eyes, who do you picture in your mind when you masturbate?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Eh? I don’t mas… Okay fine, I think of Mitsuko.” Ken answered.

“And I’ll bet she thinks of you too. So, if she can’t see who it is that is fucking her, who do you think will come to mind?” the manager asked.

“Uh… me?” Ken asked.

“That’s right. Even if the cock doesn’t feel the same inside her. Even if the technique is totally different. Even if nothing is familiar in the way the man is fucking her, she will still be thinking of you.” Ms. Manager pointed out. Then she added, “At the same time, she will be going through some other little changes. With every additional man that fucks her, she will feel a little less uptight… a little more slutty. By the time she is with her husband again, she will be quite the adventuress. Not much will be left in the way of hangups. If he has any fetishes, she will be much more likely to try them.”

Ken was stunned. _My_ _reasons for_ _wanting_ _Mitsuko_ _to get fucked by other men are different… aren’t they? I don’t have any designs to make my wife more compliant to some perverse fantasy… do I? I just don’t want her to be bored while I am away… that’s it… isn’t it?_ He was about to defend himself when he saw Ms. Manager holding out a clipboard with a form and a pen on it.

“Sign here and I’ll take care of explaining it to your wife.” Ms. Manager said with a knowing smile.

It irked him that she had read him so well. She may not have known the exact reasons he wanted to sign that paper, but she definitely knew that he wanted to sign it nonetheless.

* * *

 

The second Saturday of August had come and Ken would be returning home the following day. Mitsuko wasn’t happy that he would be leaving without her, but she was also looking forward to the constant training and treatments The Barn would be giving her throughout the duration of her stay.

Ken hadn’t yet told his wife that he had signed the form that would allow other men to have sex with her and he looked forward to watching the video the Ms. Manager would take of her first time. So, when he got summoned to her office, he assumed that it was about additional details of the agreement. Mitsuko was getting massaged with an oil that would work its way into her body, and hopefully give her skin the elasticity to not have any stretch marks from the swelling of her belly or her breasts. He knew that this massage would take a while, so he quietly left to meet with Ms. Manager as requested.

When he walked into her office, he saw Ms. Manager along with a girl that barely looked like she was out of high school. Her hair was done up in twin tails, which made her look even younger, but she had the characteristic look of someone who had gone through the Cow Tits course – so he knew she had to at least be legal age. Although her tits were actually smaller than his Mitsuko's, because of her smaller body, they still looked every bit impressive.

“Ken, this is Cow 1376. Her nickname is _Tails_.” Ms. Manager seemed to be in a rush and didn’t give them any time to introduce themselves to each other. “Her fiancé is going through the Horse-Cock course right now and she is worried that she won’t be able to accommodate his cock when he finishes.”

“Yeah… that can be a problem.” Ken sympathized. He personally thought the girl’s boyfriend must be an idiot. Having a cock that big was _not_ all laughter and rainbows.

“Tails,” Ms. Manager said bluntly, “Ken already has a natural horse-cock and is very good at getting a girl used to it.”

“What?” Ken spun on the manager and wanted to know why she would suddenly say something like that.

“In short, The Barn will be sending Tails home to live with Ken for the next forty days. In that time, we are hoping that Ken will be able to get Tails in shape to handle her fiancé’s horse cock.”

“But!” both of them started to object to this sudden arrangement.

“It’s quite alright. I have the permission form from Ken’s wife. She even wrote out a glowing recommendation for him.” Ms. Manager pulled out a completed form and a letter from a folder she was holding. Then she pulled out another and said, “And, I also have permission from Tails’ fiancé for her to get the _special training_ that she will need to be able to accommodate the large cock that her fiancé will soon have.”

“But what makes you think that I want to do this?” Ken blurted out, but regretted his words when he saw the hurt on Tails’ face. “I don’t mean that I _don’t_ find Tails attractive or anything… it’s just that… what makes you think I would want to do this with anyone but my wife?”

“What do you mean?” Ms. Manager seemed confused. She reached back into the folder and pulled out another completed form with Ken’s name on it. “You filled out the form agreeing to a support role in the horse-cock program. Didn’t you read the full document before you signed it?”

“Erm…” Ken suddenly felt stupid. He had glazed over the document and thought that his support role would be to counsel and advise the guys getting the treatment. He had actually been planning on trying to get the men who desired this procedure, to rethink their decision. He never imagined that his support would be anything like this.

“How do I know that this guy even has a cock worth training me? He doesn’t look that big. My fiancé is bigger than him!” Tails objected.

“Height or muscle mass doesn’t tell you anything about the size of a man’s cock. As it happens, Ken’s cock is naturally large. He has never been through our process.” Ms. Manager responded to Tail’s taunt. Then she turned to Ken and asked him, “Could you pull your pants down and show her? After all – seeing is believing.”

“Uh...” he was going to object at first but Ms. Manager was holding the folder with all the signed agreements from everyone. “Could you tell me how you got Mitsuko to sign that form? I mean… she always used to get so jealous if I even looked at another woman. And now, she signed off on me… fucking someone else while she isn’t around? That just… doesn’t sound like Mitsuko.”

“It’s the tits.” Ms. Manager said with conviction.

“Huh?” Ken needed more than that to believe that his Mitsuko would really have agreed to this.

“Back when she used to get jealous when you looked at other girls – I’ll bet those other girls all had big tits. Am I right?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Um… yeah. I guess so.” he had never thought of it before, but all the girls that had made her upset did have pretty good sized knockers… as far as he could remember.

“And in the six months since she graduated the Cow Tits Course, she hasn’t had one of those jealousy moments. Has she?” Ms. Manager tilted her head as she waited for his response but it was as if she already knew the answer.

“No… no she hasn’t.” Ken realized it was true.

“Your wife is getting all kinds of confidence from those massive mammaries. In her mind, there is no way you would ever leave her now… so what is the harm of you helping someone out?” Ms. Manager said.

Ken realized a few things then. First was that his wife had always had a slight self image issue because she thought her breasts were not large enough. Second was that his wife had always been the kind of person to try and help someone out. And third – was that despite Ms. Manager’s innocent look, he was beginning to suspect that she was an absurdly good salesman. _She could probably sell a box of condoms to a nun!_

“So, if I have answered all of your questions, could you please show your cock to cow 1376?” Ms. Manager asked as sweetly as ever.

“Yeah, stop stalling.” Tails added with a bit more vinegar in her attitude.

“All right then.” Ken unbuckled his pants and let them drop. Immediately, his rampant cock sprang into the air. “Sorry, but all this talk about… sexy stuff… well, it got me excited.”

“It certainly appears that way.” Ms. Manager agreed as she regarded the big club.

Tails was speechless. She had been assured by Ms. Manager that his cock would be very large, but she hadn’t imagined something like this. Before it had been freed from his underwear, she had seen that it was dangling down past his knees. In addition to it’s length, it was as big around as her arm. Faced with the truth that her fiancé would soon be equipped with such a weapon, she lost her bravado and was reduced to a frightened little girl. Finally, with fear and despair gnawing at her, she was able to find her words.

“I… I can’t take that thing! It will break me in half!” her voice quaked.

“Don’t you worry about that. We made sure to get you started with opening you up when you went through the Cow Tits Course. Your pussy has been expanded, your cervix has been dilated, and your uterus has been repositioned so that Ken or your fiancé will be able to fuck you all the way up into your womb. Isn’t that wonderful?” the manager cheered.

“So… for me to make love to my fiancé, I will have to have my pussy stretched out and… destroyed.” Tails seemed on the verge of tears.

“No!” Ken was firm about this, “Mitsuko can take my cock all the way to the balls, and not long afterwards, she can bear down on my finger so hard it feels like she might break it. I promise you… I won’t wreck your pussy. If… if you still want me to train you.”

“Yes… please.” Tails said through her blushing face.

“Wonderful!” Ms. Manager cheered while bouncing on her toes. And with the hundred centimeter bust she had, that created a pretty amazing sight with her huge breasts bouncing as well. “If you will excuse me, I have several things to take care of. And… you both need to pack for your trip home.”

“Wait!” Ken put his hands up to get Ms. Manager to slow down for a moment, “How is this supposed to work? I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You mean… how to train her?” the manager asked.

“No, what kind of living arrangement is expected…” Ken was started to launch a thousand questions but the manager figured out what was troubling him and headed him off.

“Oh yes. Well, Tails is here on a livestock agreement like your wife was when she was here for her Cow Tits training. The livestock status remains in effect the entire time she is with you. So, you can tie her up, chain her up, pen her, or let her sleep in the same bed with you. That is entirely your option. Also, since you are not being compensated for your efforts, she will be expected to clean and cook for you while at your residence. The agreement is super-flexible though. Basically, you can do anything you want with her… as long as it doesn’t leave any permanent damage. I’m sorry, but that’s all that I have time for. Any further guidance will be in the pamphlet.” the manager said as she pushed the two out of her office and closed the door.

“It… it sounds like I will be your slave.” Tails' head was turned down so that he couldn’t see her face, but Ken thought he detected a degree of excitement in her voice.

“I will not injure you.” Ken said as he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, “I wouldn’t do anything like that – even if there wasn’t a rule to prohibit it. But… if you are going to be able to take my cock all the way to the hilt and enjoy it, and we only have forty days to get you there – then you are going to need to do everything that I say. Can you promise me that you will try your best?”

“Yes!” Tails felt herself getting hot and wondered if he might be thinking of trying to put his massive member inside her before they even leave The Barn. Her lip trembled and she was nervous even thinking about her kinky fetish, but she knew that she had to ask him now. Procrastination only eroded her courage, so it was now or never. Her lips trembled and her knees felt weak as she asked him, “Are you going to… tie me up? With rope? Will you really do that?”

“Rope…” Ken had been about to say that he wouldn’t do anything like that. But he saw the gleam of nervous hopefulness in her eyes when she asked the question, and he knew that this was something the poor girl craved. “Yes. And perhaps… some leather too.”

_...some leather too…_

Tails’ knees gave out and she crashed into a surprised Ken.

* * *

 

“Now Ken, it’s time to say goodbye to your wife… at least for a little while.” Ms. Manager was dressed in her usual overalls and suspenders as she greeted Ken at the entrance to the breeding barn. Other than the suspenders she wore nothing else though, since all of the barns were kept nice and warm for the comfort of the nude _cows_. So Ken got to see Ms. Manager’s ample breasts straining against the suspenders, and spilling out either side of the denim breast panel that kept them aloft.

“She’s in the breeding barn again?” Ken asked.

“Oh yes, I thought of a nice surprise for you before your long drive home with cow 1376.” the manager winked at him as she opened the door to the breeding stalls where he had impregnated his wife not too long ago… and where he had seen the sight of the two men having sex with the bound and blindfolded girl.

That was the sight that had given him a new fantasy and had invaded his dreams since he had seen it. Witnessing that erotic moment was what had led him to signing the release for his wife to be fucked by other men. And now, Ken was seeing it again. Once more, one of the breeding frames held a woman on her back with her body arched so that one man could fuck his cock into her mouth – while another man could fuck her easily accessible and unprotected pussy. Since he had signed the release form, he knew that it was only a matter of time before his Mitsuko would get to have that experience. He wondered if it would still be erotic to him once the deed had been done. Right now, it was still in the realm of things that were very likely to happen in the near future… but not yet. Pulling himself out of his brooding thoughts, he looked around to see where Mitsuko was, but they had stopped in front of the bound woman who was presently writhing in ecstasy while getting fucked at both ends.

“I thought…” he was about to remind Ms. Manager that they were here so he could say goodbye to his wife before leaving for home, but the denim clad woman was smiling and gesturing at the bound woman in the breeding frame. Ken looked down and realized that this woman who was on the verge of an orgasm from getting fucked by two strangers at the same time… was his wife.

“If you want to make it extra meaningful for her, tell her goodbye without interrupting her. But also, let her know how pretty she is when she is being fucked like this. It will help her to think of you every time she is tied down and fucked.” the manager told him.

“Okay.” Ken nodded and knelt down next to his wife’s ear. Then he told her, “You sure do look incredible like this.”

Mitsuko didn’t know her husband would see her like this and his voice startled and scared her. She tried to sit up and get away from the two strange cocks that were making her feel so good, but the bindings didn’t allow any escape. Then she realized what he had said. _I… I look incredible like this? Do I really?_

“You’re so beautiful when you’re being fucked. This is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this and I have to say… it’s really amazing!” he told her while watching a cock slide in and out of his wife’s lips.

Mitsuko almost came just from hearing her husband’s praise. Well… the two thick cocks thrusting into her sensitive places had something to do with it too.

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt but I did want to see you before I headed for home. I just… want you to think of me whenever you’re being fucked like that.” he told her as he reached up to the golf ball sized nipple nearest him and started tugging and pulling on it.

“Hnnnnnn!” she moaned when she felt his hand on her swollen nipple. She knew it was him. The way he liked to attack her nipples was like a signature for him.

“It looks like you’re really enjoying this. By the way, since you are technically livestock while you are here – and livestock doesn’t get to decide things for themselves, I had to make a decision for you. I told Ms. Manager that you are not allowed to say _no_ to any man that wants to fuck you.” Ken told his wife.

“HMPF!” Mitsuko would have objected if she could have, but there was no way she could push the big cock out of her mouth and throat with just her tongue.

“You are so pretty that I’m sure you’re going to get fucked a lot. But that was bound to happen, since you are so incredibly sexy.” he finished his comment by taking the nipple he had been playing with and suckled it into his mouth.

“HNNNNNN!” the pleasure was too intense. Mitsuko started feeling lightheaded from all the attention she was getting. Her mental state slipped into that place between consciousness and unconsciousness. Everything went fuzzy and her world was filled with incredible pleasure. Her ears heard her husband get up, say a few things and the footsteps of him walking away, but her brain was unable to grasp the meaning of the sounds for quite a while.

“Is she going to be okay?” Ken was worried as he and the manager walked back toward the door she had brought him through earlier.

“She’ll be fine. You did wonderfully! I’m now completely sure that your presence will be reinforced in her mind every time she gets fucked by a stranger.” Ms. Manager cheered.

“But how often will that be?” Ken wondered. This was a facility full of busty and sexy women after all. In a place like this, his wife stood out only a little bit.

She is the new girl and she’s quite a hit. I’m guessing that she’ll be getting laid six or seven times a day…” the manager was interrupted by gasping and spluttering of the man that was walking with her.

“Six or seven times a day!” Ken was stunned. He would have thought that prediction to be overly optimistic, but Ms. Manager was very experienced with this sort of thing and both he and his wife trusted her.

“Well, it’ll be like that for the next two months or so. After that, it might taper off a bit.” the manager answered honestly. Then she changed the subject a bit by asking Ken, “But, speaking of _how often she gets laid_ , have you given any thought on how you’re going to train cow 1376?”

“Yes. Apparently she likes a little bondage. I was thinking of using that to help me.” Ken said. His idea was to get her so excited from indulging in her fetish that she would overlook the pain of being opened up by his monstrous cock.

“That sounds like a good plan. If you like, I can send you some things that are in storage here at The Barn.” the manager offered.

“What… kinds of things?” Ken asked with a little apprehension.

“Oh, just different kinds of bondage equipment that doesn’t match our ambiance. Everything here is either purchased or designed with a rustic barn motif, so flashy colors or things that look too modern or props that look like Greek pillars… they end up in the warehouse.”

“Oh, I see.” Ken’s worst fears were dismissed. It sounded like she was talking about straps, binders, and garments – instead of large furnishings. After all, he did not want his house to end up looking like the inside of The Barn. “Yes, thank you for the offer. I’m not sure what I’ll need to make this work for her. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Ken, did you hurt Mitsuko at first?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes,” Ken said regretfully, “but she was so determined to be able to take my whole cock. She wouldn’t let me give up.”

“And now she is able to take your cock with very little pain, right?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yeah.” Ken admitted.

“With a horse cock like yours, there will always be some pain. But if the girl likes you enough, or is determined enough – she will be able to see it through and accept that monster all the way inside. So don’t be afraid of causing cow 1376 some pain. Just try not to damage her permanently.” Ms. Manager encouraged him.


	3. Training Tails

The drive home from The Barn was uneventful. Ken talked with Tails during the drive so that he could get to know her better. It wasn’t really necessary for what he needed to do with her, but he had never done something like this before and he figured that knowing more about her would only be a benefit to getting the job done.

“So… you’ve never done anything like this before either?” Tails asked him as she stared out the window at the passing scenery.

“No. Most girls run away from me like I’m a monster – when they see my cock.” Ken admitted sorrowfully.

“Huh. I would have thought that you would have porn star experience with a cock like that. That’s what my fiancé thinks anyway.” Tails pouted.

“Actually, it’s kinda the opposite. Mitsuko was my first.” Ken told her.

“What? Really?” she turned to look at him in amazement.

“I thought I was so lucky to find a girl that didn’t think that I was a freak. I probably would have married her even if she had a rotten personality. I’m really lucky that she is the sweet and kind person that she is.” Ken smiled, thinking about his wife.

“That makes me feel lousy, you know.” Tails grumped, “She’s so wonderful and you’re going to cheat on her with me.”

“Ha! Don’t feel that way. It isn’t cheating at all.” Ken said.

“Huh? How is having sex with another woman _not_ cheating?” Tails demanded.

Ken thought for a moment on how best to explain how he felt and decided on an analogy that he had recently heard.

“Let’s say I’m taking a test and I sneak in a book to look up the answers. I’m very careful, so the proctor never knows about it. Is that cheating?” Ken asked.

“Yes, obviously. Whether the proctor catches you or not, it’s still cheating!” Tails was tempted to end her sentence with a contemptuous _Duh!_

“But what if I was just sitting down to take the test and the same proctor handed me the same book and said it was an open-book test? Would using the book be cheating then?” Ken asked.

“Well… no.” Tails admitted.

“Why not? It’s the same proctor and the same book. Why isn’t it still cheating?” Ken asked.

“Because you have permission from the proctor.” Tails answered.

“Exactly. And that is why this isn’t cheating!” Ken smiled as he wrapped up the little ethical debate.

“That was a pretty good argument.” Tails praised Ken. She wondered if he might be a teacher.

“It was, wasn’t it.” Ken couldn’t take credit for it though and confessed, “It’s the argument that Ms. Manager used on me when I had doubts about this too.”

Tails’ laughter was infectious and soon Ken was laughing with her.

 

* * *

 

Once at Ken and Mitsuko’s residential home, Tails was impressed with the size of the house and with how new everything looked. In fact… it looked _too_ new.

“Did you guys just move in here?” she asked Ken.

“Yeah. We were living in a little condo until recently. But since we’re planning to have a family, we thought this would be a good time to get a place big enough for a family to grow up in.” Ken told her.

“Wow, that’s so cool! I hope my fiancé and I are like that some day.” Tails said wistfully. Then she sighed and started taking her clothes off.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Ken felt like panicking when he saw her already halfway undressed.

“Ms. Manager told me that I should think of this place like an extension of The Barn. I never wear any clothes at The Barn.” Tails explained.

“That may be, but you never know when neighbors, friends, family, or my co-workers might come by unexpectedly. I can’t have you running around naked!” Ken said in exasperation.

“But…” Tails was about to argue that being nude all the time was supposed to be part of her training.

“Think of the irreparable damage to Mitsuko's reputation if you are seen running around naked in her house – with her husband.” Ken said.

“That’s not fair.” Tails pouted.

“Sure it is. You may think I’m a jerk, but it sounds like you at least sympathize with Mitsuko a little.” Ken said.

“I didn’t say I thought you were a jerk.” Tails pouted even more.

“No, you said I was a cheater.” _And to me that is worse than being called a jerk._ Ken replied sternly. His words and thoughts reflected the anger and guilt he felt about the situation he was now in.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to upset you. I was kinda talking about myself as much as you. Maybe even more than you. I’m the one that is the real cheater here.” Tails looked down at her hands so he couldn’t see the wetness in her eyes. “Your wife was your first and I’m really kinda jealous of that. I had a pretty checkered history… not all of it was good and a lot of it was my fault. My fiancé knows about all of it and he was so sweet to overlook the darker parts of my past. It made me feel so special when he asked me to marry him.”

“How checkered was it? You weren’t into anything criminal were you?” Ken asked out of interest more than condemnation.

“No, nothing like that. But I stole another girl’s boyfriend. I went out with a married man. I did some… pretty horrible things.” Tails confessed.

Ken looked at her and could see the hurt she was feeling inside. He realized why she was so upset then. There was a man that had forgiven her sordid past and loved her… and she was about to have sex with someone else for forty days. In addition to that, the person she would be giving herself to was a married man.

“Maybe… maybe I should leave.” Tails was on the verge of sobbing. More than anything, she did not want to go back to her old ways. She didn’t want to seduce this man away from his wife.

“No. You will leave in forty days as promised. But I won’t let you cause me to break my promises.” Ken said firmly.

“Huh?” Tails looked up in astonishment. She hadn’t heard him sound so confident before. “What promises?”

“I promised my wife, Ms. Manager, and you – that I would train you. And train you I will. By the time I return you to The Barn, you will be able to take your fiancé’s horse-cock, and feel incredible pleasure from it. And, when that day comes, you might hate me or you might like me as a friend. But you will not love me, and I will not love you.” Ken said.

“How can you say that so confidently?” Tails asked.

“Because we will use the same trick that is being used on my wife now. She is blindfolded whenever she is fucked so that she will always think of me. Similarly, _you_ will always think of _him_.” Ken told her the program. He played out his confidence to make it sound like it had been the plan all the time. But in truth, he had just thought of it and had no idea if it would work. But then, Ms. Manager had been pretty certain that it would work with Mitsuko. So… he would try and make it work for Tails too.

“Blindfolded?” Tails said with her eyes open wide. The idea was making her pussy wet since it meshed very nicely with her bondage fetish. Looking back up at him with building hope she asked, “Are you sure this will work?”

“Of course! Besides… look at it logically: why would you want to fall in love with me if you have your fiancé? And, why would I want to fall in love with you if I have my wife? We are just together for a little while so that I can give you some physical training. Nothing more, right?” Ken asked in a bright, positive way.

 

* * *

 

Their time together passed more quickly than either of them had imagined it would. Although there was some fumbling at first, Ken became quite good at rope bondage in the forty days that they had together. He would sometimes leave Tails to sleep while tied to her bed or, toward the end of their time together, suspended from the ceiling. He discovered that she was good at keeping the house clean, but had only marginal skills in the kitchen. To her credit, she had become accustomed to his huge cock more quickly than either of them had thought. After only four weeks, she could take him to the hilt and actually enjoy a good solid pounding. She declined his offer to take her back early though. She told him that she was really enjoying the bondage time she had with him and she wanted to get her fill of it since her fiancé wasn’t into that kind of play.

The forty days passed quickly for Mitsuko as well. As promised, she never saw the men that were fucking her. With the blindfold on, and the ear-buds playing lively music in her ears, she had no idea who they might have been. And, as Ms. Manager had instructed her, she got into the sex by imagining that one of the men was her Ken… or perhaps he was watching her being taken by these two men while he was screwing another girl.

_...screwing another girl?_

Mitsuko wondered when _that_ had become part of her fantasy. She knew he was helping to open up a girl to being fucked by big cocks like his. That was part of the deal that Ms. Manager had presented to her. At first she had agreed to it from guilt. Ken was kind enough to have given his permission for her to enjoy the full experience of her stay at The Barn, by being fucked by other men – and yet, he would be going home to an empty house… all alone. But somehow the guilt had become lust and she couldn’t stop thinking of him bending some faceless girl over a couch and fucking her with his giant cock. Those erotic thoughts first came to her when she was being bound to the breeding frame and the workers were preparing her body to be fucked in the mouth and cunt by two complete strangers. But, over time, the erotic daydream came to her more often until she was dreaming about it at night too.

Mitsuko lost track of time after a while. If she was awake, there was exercise, getting milked and fucked, and eating… or having a bottle of their nutrient drained into her belly. And if she wasn’t awake, she was sleeping. But there were no clocks or calendars since she was once again in the livestock program. However, there were the regular medical checkups and she suspected that they were happening once a week. Unfortunately, she hadn’t figured that out in time to start some sort of a count. So, all she knew was that she was finishing another week when she saw the doctor.

Today was another one of those days. The workers bound her arms behind her and walked her into the medical examination room. Once there, she was put through the usual battery of tests. But unlike a visit to her doctor back home, they never spoke directly to her. She guessed it was part of the continuing cow treatment.

The doctor finished looking at Mitsuko and had his assistant unlocked her wrist chains and reconnected them to the hook that hung down from the ceiling. Once attached, the assistant pulled on the chain until Mitsuko was standing on her tiptoes.

“How is she doing, Doctor?” Ms. Manager asked about Mitsuko.

“I’m…” Mitsuko was about to reply but the assistant stuffed something into her mouth and inflated it so it was trapped there and Mitsuko’s mouth was held open as wide as possible. “Mhh!”

“She’s looking perfectly normal and is progressing nicely. I did an ultrasound and it looks like you’ve got a boy this time.” the doctor said to Ms. Manager. While the doctor took off his inspection gloves, his assistant connected a tube from the inflated thing in Mitsuko's mouth, to a canister of fluid hanging from an IV rod.

“What do you mean by, _this time_?” Ms. Manager asked curiously.

“The program has been having so many more girls than boys that I was concerned that we were doing something that was effecting that outcome.” the Doctor said, “It turns out that it was us after all. The nutrients that we’ve been feeding them, and the lubricants we have been using on them have conspired to make it difficult for male sperm survive long enough to reach the egg for fertilization.”

“Oh dear. Is this anything we can be held liable for?” Ms. Manager worried that bad press or a lawsuit might negatively affect her program. She spoke with the doctor, but watched Mitsuko while the assistant hooked up the breast pumps to Mitsuko’s swollen nipples and milk engorged breasts.

“You’d have to ask our lawyer, but I highly doubt it. In all the agreements we have our customers sign, there is never any promise regarding the sex of the child.” the Doctor replied.

“True.” the Manager agreed while the Doctor seemed distracted by one of the observations he had jotted down.

“Hmm.” the doctor wondered about something as he went over his notes. Putting on another one of the disposable inspection gloves, he walked over to the suspended Mitsuko and pushed one, then two fingers up inside her wet pussy.

“Mmmmmmm!” Mitsuko groaned as she felt his fingers probe around her moist parts and sensitive places. She had wanted to find out about this liquid that was pouring through the gag in her mouth and slowly filling her belly, but the probing fingers were making her forget about anything but the pleasure in her pussy.

“Doesn’t her husband have a horse-cock?” the doctor asked while continuing to finger the bound girl.

“He does, but he went home several weeks ago. Why?” Ms. Manager was concerned.

“Her pussy feels too tight for someone routinely getting fucked by a horse-cock. But I can tell it’s had some use… recently.” the Doctor was trying to make sense of all the non-intersecting facts.

“He signed a form that allows her to be fucked while she is here.” Ms. Manager told the doctor.

“Really? That seems awfully generous for someone with such a lovely wife.” the doctor was thinking about putting the young woman over his examining table after she finished drinking her nutritional supplement.

“Yes. The stipulation is that it must be in the breeding frame and she must be blindfolded so that she doesn’t know who it is.” Ms. Manager explained quickly before the oversexed doctor started thinking of doing something regrettable.

“Well then, if you’ll excuse us, my assistant and I have others that need to be seen today. If you’ll stay with her until the nutrient is finished, we’ll be on our way.” the doctor was also thinking of putting himself on the list of people to get to fuck this fine young woman during one of her sessions in the breeding room.

“I can do that.” Ms. Manager watched the two men leave, then turned to the bound woman. Giving her belly a congratulatory caress, she asked Mitsuko, “A boy! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Mmmm!” Mitsuko moaned as she nodded her head.

“I bet you can’t wait to tell Ken, huh?” the manager teased. She knew how much Mitsuko was looking forward to seeing her husband again. So far, the treatment of isolating her from the men that fucked her several times a day and making her think about her husband while being repeatedly brought to ecstasy – had been a smashing success.

“Mhhh!” Mitsuko's head bobbed up and down and her pussy began to drip from the thought of finally seeing her darling husband again.

“Well, I have good news then! He will be here tomorrow!” Ms. Manager said, then smiled while watching the bound girl cum without anyone even touching her. _Oh yes, Ken is going to be very pleased with what we have accomplished with you_ _so far_ _, Mitsuko._

 

* * *

 

The drive back to The Barn seemed to take forever… to Ken. He was riding high on the accomplishments he had made with Tails, and was eagerly looking forward to seeing his wife again. She would be eight weeks pregnant now and a fifth of the way to a completed pregnancy. He knew that a typical pregnancy was forty weeks, so there would be four more of these ‘training’ sessions to go through before she gave birth. Then there would be one or two more sessions before her ‘recovery’ process was complete. So… maybe she was only one seventh of the way to completing the program, but Ken didn’t let that get him down. He was going to see her today and he was thrilled with that.

Tails, on the other hand, didn’t seem as happy as she should have been. She had accomplished her goal and was on her way back to see her fiancé, but she was troubled inside. Ken had turned out to be a much nicer guy than she had imagined. He learned fast how to tie her up in ways that really turned her on. He was caring and made sure that she was never bruised or scarred from anything they did. He never forgot to blindfold her and always fucked her from behind so there was no chance of them seeing each other’s face while he was fucking her. It was all done to make sure that she focused on her fiancé and didn’t think too much about Ken. But it didn’t work.

It never really had a chance. Unlike what Mitsuko was going through, Tails knew who was fucking her whether she was blindfolded or not. Aside from that, he wholeheartedly embraced her fetish in an effort to make everything better for her. And it was. She couldn’t help but make comparisons between Mitsuko’s Ken and her fiancé, and in every test – Ken was victorious.

Ken’s foreplay was amazing. He insisted on bringing her to orgasm at least once, before his cock ever touched her pussy lips. He had explained that it would help her body to accept his monstrous cock. But it mostly highlighted the fact that her fiancé’s version of foreplay was a couple of beers and his thick hand slapping her on the ass.

Ken’s rope-work had been nervous and tentative at first, but he learned quickly and by the time they were on their way back to The Barn, he had become quite skilled. Or, at least _she_ thought so. She had only ever been tied up once before, and Ken’s current mastery showed that the previous time had been too amateurish by far. Ken made sure to buy the right kinds of rope so that her skin wasn’t abraded, use knots that would insure that she wouldn’t be pinched or injured, and he took the time to clean everything so that each experience was fresh and wonderful. Of course, he would win this category hands down since her fiancé had been absolutely condemning when he declared that bondage was degenerate and only something a pervert would do.

And finally, there was the fucking. She had not yet been fucked by her fiancé since he started the horse-cock treatment, but there was already a difference in style and philosophy. Whether he had a horse-cock or not, her fiancé was the kind of man that made sure that he came… regardless of whether or not she did. But, in the forty days she had been with Ken, she couldn’t remember a single time that he had cum without her.

 _Look at how happy you are, that you are going to see your wife. How can I tell you how I feel now? How can I tell you that your plan of having me think of my fiancé while you were fucking me… didn’t even last a_ _day_ _. I’ll never be able to forget these wonderful weeks. The way your hands caressed my body while you threaded and knotted the ropes. How you patted my head and told me I was a good girl whenever I came. Your laughter and honest conversation…_ _and even your deceptions -_ _when you pretended to like my cooking at the dinner table._ _If you weren’t married, I would leave my fiancé for you in a heartbeat!_ “Mitsuko is a lucky girl. You’re a wonderful person, Ken.” Tails said aloud in her daze.

“Why thank you, Tails! To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I did a very good job. I was worried since you seemed kind of glum these last few days.” Ken said.

“Ah!” Tails blushed hard when she realized that she had vocalized some of her thoughts. “Baka! I’ve just been down because it’s over now and… I’m going to miss the bondage stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess you are. I could talk to your fiancé if you like. Maybe he’ll get interested if he knows how much you enjoy it?” Ken offered.

“No no no no!” Tails insisted, “I already told you that he must never meet the guy that opened me up for his new horse-cock. Got it?”

“Okay okay. Jeez, I don’t know why it’s such a big deal.” Ken gruffed.

“Oh? And how would your precious _Mitsuko_ feel if she met the girl you’ve been fucking all this time?” Tails challenged.

“She’d probably ask you if I was a good host and what it was like.” Ken said after a little thought. He knew that the old Mitsuko would have blown a gasket. But the _New and Improved Mitsuko with Mega-Boob Action_ was a much more confident person.

“Liar.” Tails grunted.

“You think so? We’ll see.” Ken said slyly as he reached for his cell phone.

 

* * *

 

Ms. Manager stood back and watched as the three people met. Ken had called her just a few minutes before they were supposed to arrive and told her that he wanted Tails to meet his wife. Sure, it was a little unusual, but she believed Ken knew what he was doing.

“Ken!” Mitsuko screamed and leaped into her husband’s arms. Their faces met and they didn’t come up for air for several minutes.

Tails was stunned at the ferociousness of their kiss and it suddenly occurred to her that a kiss was something she never did with Ken. Well, he had kissed her body… even her pussy, but he had never kissed her on the lips. And that realization made her quite jealous. As the kiss went on and on, Tails started thinking, _I could really get to hate this bitch!_

“I’ve missed you so much!” Mitsuko gasped when she finally came up for air.

“I’ve missed you too. But… uh… I’d like you to meet Tails.” Ken gestured to the large breasted girl with the twin tails who had come into the room with him.

“Tails?” Mitsuko asked.

“She’s the one that has been home with me all this time.” Ken told his wife.

“I never knew that Ken was such an amazing kisser.” Tails interjected dryly.

“Huh? You never kissed her?” Mitsuko asked in amazement.

“Well no… I…” Ken started to explain but was cut off by an incredulous Mitsuko.

“She’s the one you were supposed to help get ready for a horse-cock, right? She’s the one you’ve been fucking every day for almost six weeks? And you never kissed her? Ken… that’s terribly rude!” Mitsuko shouted her accusation and judgment.

“But I…” Ken started to defend himself but Mitsuko’s anger at his insulting behavior, wasn’t having it.

“Kiss her!” Mitsuko grabbed the girl by the shoulders and held her out towards her husband, “Kiss her right NOW, dammit!”

A startled Tails felt herself held in place by Mitsuko's grip and she knew that she could probably break away from that hold if she really wanted to… but she didn’t really want to. Right now, Ken’s kiss was within her reach and she wanted it more than anything else in the world.

“Oh…” Ken was at least going to ask Tails if this was a line she really wanted to cross, but one look at her and he knew that she was ready for the kiss that his wife was demanding, “Okay.”

Mitsuko watched her as her husband capitulated to her demands and moved in for the kiss. At the same time, Mitsuko moved in close behind Tails until she was hugging the girl from behind – so that she could get a better view. It suddenly occurred to her, with a momentary flash of jealousy, that her husband was about to kiss another woman. But the flash wasn’t long lived since the thought also brought with it all the fantasies she had been dreaming about these past several weeks. Fantasies of watching her husband fuck a faceless girl the way he had watched her being fucked by two strangers. Now she was excited, but she noticed that Ken wasn’t kissing the girl in an exciting way.

“That’s no good Ken!” Mitsuko grabbed her husband’s wrists and moved them to the girl’s breasts. “Whenever you kiss me, you’re much more passionate. Your hands are always in motion, touching me here and there. It feels like you are getting me ready for a good fucking. You need to show _her_ a good kiss too!”

“Mmmmm.” Tails moaned as she felt Ken’s hands touching her arms, her neck, the side of her face, her breasts and yes… even her nipples. It felt so wonderful and she didn’t want it so stop, but there was only so far that his wife would let this go, wasn't there?

“Oooh, I can feel her heating up too.” Mitsuko said as her own hands caressed the girl between hers’ and Ken’s bodies. One hand wrapped around the shorter girl’s waist and she was envious of how much flatter Tails’ belly was than her own. Then the other hand snaked down between the girl’s legs and slipped inside the puffy pussy lips. “Oh Ken, she is so wet! I think she’s ready for that big cock of yours right now.”

Ken broke off the kiss and looked at his wife in surprise. He knew that she would be accepting and even curious upon meeting the girl he had been training, but he hadn’t expected anything like this. For a moment, he wondered if it was some kind of trap, but the lust in his wife’s eyes was real. Then he looked at Tails and saw that she was blushed and already panting from what his wife’s fingers were doing in her pussy.

“Cow 1376, listen to me.” Ms. Manager said to the girl in the middle.

“Yes?” Tails panted.

“In a moment, Mitsuko will guide her husband’s cock into your pussy and he will fuck you while you are being held in the arms of his wife. Do you consent to this?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes!” Tails couldn’t imaging a more wonderful thing at this moment.

“But that will only happen if you want to be fucked by Ken. Is that truly what you want? Do you want to be fucked by Ken now? If you do, I’m going to need to hear you say it clearly so that there is no misunderstanding.” the manager said.

“Yes!” Tails cried out, “Please fuck me Ken! Please fuck me one last time before I go. Please!”

Mitsuko fell back onto a chaise lounge, pulling Tails down to lean against her. Ken moved down to the chaise too, and felt his wife’s hands on his erect cock. He was about to push toward the waiting pussy lips, but there was some resistance from Mitsuko's hands.

“You’ve never kissed her when you penetrated her. You need to do that now.” Mitsuko insisted. She watched her dear husband bend his neck and kiss the panting girl while she guided his huge cock into the waiting wet pussy lips. Her own passion built while the trembling girl struggled to take her husband’s monster cock all the way to his balls. She knew that he had trained her well and felt a sense of pride at her husband’s accomplishment. But she also felt like she was missing something too.

“Now, pull all the way out of her.” Mitsuko insisted. Her husband’s reaction was immediate if slow, but it was without pause. On the other hand, she could feel Tails stiffen at the order to withdraw.

Tails was worried that she had gone too far. She was about to have a little cum just from having Ken’s cock filling her once again. But his wife’s order for him to pull out, cut through her ecstatic dream like a cold splash of reality. She was on the verge of tears from the thought that it was over and unfinished, but… but… she could feel Mitsuko’s finger’s down between her legs and the woman was rubbing slow little circles around Tails’ excited little clit even after Ken’s cock was completely withdrawn from her dejected pussy. _Why would she be doing that if she wants us to quit?_

“Now Ken, push all the way into her again, but this time I want you to kiss _me_ while you’re doing it.” Mitsuko purred. She could feel the instant excitement in the girl between her legs and pulled Tails back against her breasts. From the way the girl was trembling and how juicy her pussy was now, Mitsuko knew Tails wanted this as much as she did.

Tails felt Ken lean over her and kiss his wife while his cock pushed deep into her accepting pussy once again. She felt herself start to tremble and knew that she was only moments away from cumming when she also felt Mitsuko’s fingers pinch her clitoris while Ken’s fingers pinched her nipples. Her legs were wrapped around Ken’s hips and her arms were wrapped around his back when she screamed into his chest while her pussy orgasmed. Mitsuko’s long slender fingers pushed into her mouth and she sucked on them while the married couple pushed her to another orgasm… and then another. She could hear them talking but she could no longer understand the words. It was all she could do to suck on Mitsuko’s fingers, hold onto Ken’s thrashing body, and feel the coming of the next big org…

“Oh, are you awake now?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Uh… yeah.” Tails sat up and looked around. She and the manager were alone in her office. There was no sign of Ken… or his wife. “They’re gone?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” the manager said compassionately.

“Without even saying goodbye?” Tails felt the tears start to gather.

“Oh, they really wanted to. But I wouldn’t let them. You see, your fiancé is on his way here to pick you up and your contract is pretty firm that he doesn’t want to meet your trainer.” the manager explained. But she could see the disappointment in the girl’s expression.

“I wanted to tell Ken…” Tail’s voice fell off as she realized the uselessness of telling him that she loved him. This had happened before and it hadn’t ended well at all. The married man ended up going through a messy divorce and both he and the ex-wife now hated her. _So, perhaps this is best._

“You wanted to tell him what?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Nothing. It’s not important.” taking a big breath and slapping her face to help get her out of her fugue, she looked around and asked the manager, “Where is a bathroom? I need to get ready to meet my fiancé.”

Ms. Manager showed Tails to the attached bathroom and speculated on answers to the question circling around in her mind: _What did you want to tell Ken, I wonder..._


	4. Upsetting Jugs

It had been a while since Ken had left Tails at the Barn, said goodbye to his wife, and returned home with another girl to train. Ms. Manager had introduced her as cow 4461, ‘Jugs.’ He was sure that her nickname was due to her enormous boobs. Even compared to his wife’s breasts, this girl was on another level. It seemed that she was still getting used to them too, so it probably hadn’t been that long since she had gone through the Cow Tits course. Every day, she would do several core and back strengthening exercises to help her body cope with the strain from the weight of the giant tits. Watching her do her exercises reminded him of Mitsuko. She too had gone through the same regimen until she could go through a full day without her back and shoulders hurting her terribly.

Other than having a huge rack, Jugs was a pleasant girl and a better cook than Tails had been, though not as good as his wife. Unlike Tails, she didn’t express any interest in anything other than learning how to accept Ken’s big horse-cock. It seemed to Ken that she had wholeheartedly accepted this training as a just-a-job sort of thing. It wasn’t that she was completely without emotion, but she never showed any passion at all. At first, Ken worried that this might be a sign of trouble to come, but her businesslike approach to their relationship quickly removed that concern. The real trouble started about four weeks into her stay. Jugs had answered the door to an unexpected visitor while he was away at work, and she was not pleased about it.

“What’s… going on?” Ken asked when Jugs met him at the door. There was an annoyed look on her face that he had never seen before.

“You have a guest. You should talk to her while I finish making dinner.” Jugs said brusquely. She turned and marched off back to the kitchen without giving the waiting guest a glance.

“Tails?” A surprised Ken said as he came into the living room and saw the previous trainee sitting pensively on his couch.

“Ken!” Tails said from a half asleep state as she jumped to stand before him with head bowed low. From the brief look in her unfocused eyes, it seemed that she must have been half asleep when he called out to her. She stayed in her bow and he though he could hear a muffled sob from her downcast face.

“What’s wrong?” Ken asked as he had her sit back down and took the seat next to her. He was going to ask her why she was here, but he could tell that she was distraught, and _that_ question would have been terribly insensitive.

“Oh Ken,” Tails threw her arms around the man that had made her feel like a princess for forty glorious days. Sobbing into his shoulder – she told her anguished story, “he kicked me out. My fiancé broke off the engagement and told me to get out of his life.”

“What!” Ken was stunned. But not for long. He remembered a conversation he had shared with the Manager, when she was talking about the men that signed up for the horse-cock program. Like women that got larger breasts, a lot of them had unreal expectations. In many cases, their true natures came out and they weren’t the same person they had been before the change. And sometimes, that change led to disappointment and… irreconcilable differences.

“He said that… with his new big dick… he could do much better than a pervert like me, and… he probably can.” Tails cried as she clung to Ken’s shirt.

“Unbelievable.” Ken was about to comment on what kind of an asshole would say or do such a thing when he heard a cough. He turned to see that Jugs was in the room, only a few meters away.

“Dinner… for us… will be ready in five minutes.” Jugs said pointedly.

“Did you make enough for three?” Ken asked.

“No.” Jugs said coldly as if she couldn’t tolerate the _other woman’s_ presence.

“I… I should go.” Tails started to get up, but Ken pulled her back down onto the couch.

“Stay.” he said in the voice he hadn’t used since the two of them had played their bondage and discipline games.

“Yes…” Tails’ eyes opened wide at the incredible memories of those days and couldn't help but add, “Master.” Despite her sadness, a shimmer of excitement had run through her body when he had given her the familiar command.

“I’m going to have a talk with Jugs in the kitchen, then I’ll be right back.” Ken said as he got up off the couch and took the petulant Jugs with him.

Jugs allowed Ken to pull her into the kitchen. After all, the agreement that Ms. Manager had clearly stated that he could do anything with her that he wanted. And she was all about _the rules_.

“What’s your problem with Tails?” Ken asked.

“She’s a homewrecker.” Jugs said accusingly.

“Huh?” Ken didn’t understand that complaint coming from Jugs, “I can promise you that I won’t let her presence here interfere with your training.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Jugs stamped her foot, “The agreement is for forty days of training and that’s it. You are a married man. Anything after that forty days is forbidden and can only lead to marital problems for you! Her presence here _now_ is unacceptable.”

“I… do appreciate your concern for me.” Ken could see that there was something else going on here and wondered if Jugs had ever been the victim of a homewrecker herself. To reassure the upset woman in his kitchen, he told her, “Ordinarily, that might be true. But in this case, Tails has met my wife and they… know each other.”

“Bullshit.” Jugs didn’t believe that for a second.

“All right, I am not going to argue with you about this. It sounds like you are all about the contract, so just shut up and do what I tell you. Make one or two more side dishes so that we have food for three people.” Ken ordered the obstinate woman, but he also decided to convince her more thoroughly.

Jugs really had to bite her tongue not to lash out at him. But, what he said was true. His order did fall within the parameters of the contract. On the other hand, there was nothing in the contract that said she couldn’t glare at him with the full fury she was now feeling.

“Just… start making the side dishes. Give me a few minutes and I will… I will clear all of this up.” Ken told the now very angry woman in his kitchen.

A few moments later he was back in the kitchen with Tails and his cell phone. Jugs was staring daggers at Tails, but Ken had to concentrate on his phone call for the moment, so all he could do was stand between the two and try to shield Tails from Jugs’ wrath.

“Hello?” Ms. Manager answered the phone.

“Hey, this is Ken. Um… Tails is here. Do you know what’s going on?” Ken asked the buxom manager.

“I… was afraid of that.” Ms. Manager sounded disappointed. “But, whatever she told you about her situation… unfortunately, it’s true.”

“That is unfortunate. Listen… you know that I don’t mind that she is here, and I know what my wife would say if she knew what was going on, but… Jugs is telling me that this sort of thing is forbidden. I mean, for Tails to come back here after her training is finished.” Ken explained.

“This is a new program, so there are some guidelines, but not a lot of solid rules laid down. That said, it is generally discouraged for anyone that meets up during their training in the Barn, to try and hook up later. However…” Ms. Manager’s voice dropped off and she sounded as if she were considering circumstances and options.

“However?” Ken prompted.

“Yours is a very special case. Cow 1376 met your wife and seemed to have been accepted by her.” Ms. Manager considered. Remembering Mitsuko’s reaction to meeting the young woman, gave her an idea. She immediately headed off to Mitsuko’s stall while continuing her conversation with Ken on her cell phone, “What will you do if your wife tells you that it’s okay for Cow 1376 to be there with you.”

“If Mitsuko…” Ken paused and turned to face the glaring Jugs, “If _my wife_ says it’s okay for Tails to stay here, then she stays.”

Jugs snorted and pulled the food off the stove. It was all ready, including the extra side dishes so that the meal would be adequate for three.

“That’s good to hear.” Ms. Manager said as she passed through the door to the special stables for the impregnated cows. Mitsuko was currently blindfolded and enjoying a lot of attention. Bent over at the waist, her huge boobs were being milked by one of the industrial milking machines. The suction heads were having a hard time staying connected though. Mitsuko’s boobs were bouncing and swaying since she was being fucked both in her pussy and in her mouth.

As Ms. Manager got closer to Mitsuko, Ken could hear wet slapping noises, as well as his wife’s passionate moans and groans over the phone. With a raised eyebrow he asked, “Are those sounds coming from my wife?”

“Indeed they are.” Ms. Manager chuckled.

“It sounds like she might be busy at the moment.” Ken commented with a wry smile.

“Not a problem, this should only take a moment.” Ms. Manager said cheerfully as she watched the man in front, strain as he thrust deep into Mitsuko’s throat and then back away with his spent cock in his hand. The next guy to fuck the bound girl’s mouth was stepping up, but Ms. Manager waved him off. She looked at the man between Mitsuko's legs to see if he might be wrapping up soon, but he looked like he was just getting started. With a half smile she said, “Oh well, I guess it can’t be helped.”

“Ms. Manager?” Mitsuko gasped at hearing the woman’s voice so unexpectedly. Still blindfolded, she hadn’t seen the manager’s approach.

“Mitsuko, I need you to talk with your husband about something that has come up. Can you do that?” Ms. Manager asked while she removed Mitsuko’s blindfold.

“Is he… okay?” Mitsuko grunted as a cock continued to thrust deep into her pussy.

“He’s fine, but I have the phone here so you can talk to him.” Ms. Manager held the phone up to Mitsuko’s face, but she had the volume set so she would be able to overhear the conversation.

“What… he can… hear me… now?” Mitsuko panted in alarm… and excitement! _This is just like one of my fantasies!_

“I can hear you fine. It sounds like you’re getting a real good fucking!” Ken almost laughed. He honestly didn’t know beforehand how he would handle talking to his wife while another man was fucking her, but now that the moment had come, he found the situation intensely… erotic.

“It is… but I was… imagining that… it was… you… you know.” Mitsuko panted through her embarrassment. Hearing her husband’s voice while her pussy was getting pounded was driving her close to a climax. And, of course knowing that he would hear her lust filled cries when she did reach that climax – only served to intensify the erotic effect… and her embarrassment.

“Don’t be too embarrassed. I have to admit that hearing you getting fucked is… pretty exciting for me too.” Ken told her.

Both Tails and Jugs looked down at his crotch to see an impressive bulge growing there. There was no doubt that he was honest about his feelings.

“It is?” Mitsuko was suddenly glad that this was just over the phone and that Ken couldn’t see her getting fucked by someone else. _That would be way too embarrassing. And yet… it’_ _s what I’ve been dreaming and fantasizing about_ _. Especially if he was fucking some other girl while he was watching_ _me_ _… some other girl… Tails?_

“Yeah, in fact… I wish I was there now to watch it.” Ken told his wife.

“Ah!” Mitsuko’s face blushed a crimson red at the reinforced image of her husband watching her getting fucked in this bound and embarrassing position. Then she remembered that _he_ wasn’t alone either and asked, “Is your new trainee there with you?”

“Yeah. Her nickname is Jugs. Her boobs are almost as big as yours. But… uh… Tails is here too.” Ken admitted.

“Huh?” Mitsuko had been about to suggest that he should be fucking Jugs if he was going to be talking to his wife while she was getting fucked by another man. In her sexually stimulated mind, that logic made complete sense. But then he mentioned that Tails was there and her mind was momentarily confused with the intersection on reality and her lust crazed fantasy.

“Yeah… her jerk of a fiancé dumped her and…” Ken was trying to explain in a way that wouldn’t hurt anyone’s feeling too much, but his wife’s sudden shriek interrupted him.

“NOOOOOOO! Is she… there now? Can I… talk to her?” Mitsuko sounded very emotional all of the sudden. Her cry had been so loud that both Tails and Jugs heard it, and Ken had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Yes… I can put you on speakerphone.” Ken said as he pushed the button and set his phone down on the kitchen table so that everyone could her Mitsuko clearly.

“Mitsuko-san?” Tails called out with a little trepidation. She knew that she was violating another woman’s territory by being here without her permission and that Mitsuko had even more of a reason to be mad at her than Jugs did.

“Tails! Promise me… you’ll come visit… when Ken brings… Jugs back. I want to… see you again!” Mitsuko panted as the cock fucking her changed to slower but deeper thrusts.

“I promise, but… I’ll need to find a place to stay since…” Tails deeply appreciated Mitsuko's friendship at a time when she felt so abandoned.

“No! You stay there… with Ken for now. Our new place… is big enough.” Mitsuko demanded, “Promise me… you will do that. Promise me!”

“Yes! Thank you, Mitsuko-sama.” Tails said with a small bow toward the phone on the table. Tears leaked down her cheeks from the unexpected generosity.

“Hmph!” Jugs looked away in disgust at how this conversation was playing out. She already thought Mitsuko was a fool for agreeing to let her husband have anyone else stay in her home while she was away… even herself. But to allow this _other woman_ to come back into their lives after their agreement had ended was pure idiocy.

“Ken darling… promise you’ll… bring her back… with you. I really enjoyed… holding her in my arms… and kissing you while… you were fucking her. Even now… I think of it and… I get so… excited!” Mitsuko was thinking of it now and it was affecting her arousal. She could feel another orgasm building. She knew that reaching orgasm with her husband listening on the phone would be terribly embarrassing, but it was also terribly exciting too.

“I promise.” Ken said as he looked at Tails and saw the girl’s blush taking up her whole face. He decided to see how far he could push that blush and continued to watch Tails as he told his wife, “When I bring her to you next time, you’ll be able to play with her as much as you like. We won’t run out of time like we did before. There won’t be any limits like last time.”

“Yes! No limits! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Mitsuko cried out as the real stimulation from being fucked combined with the erotic imagery that her husband was feeding into her imagination, pushed her over the edge and into a shattering climax.

The three people standing around the cell phone on the table were amazed at Mitsuko’s lust filled scream and only looked at the phone with envy.

“Ken, are you there?” Ms. Manager asked as she switched off of speakerphone mode and took several steps away from Mitsuko.

“Yes, Ms. Manager.” Ken was fighting with his belt to open it up before his throbbing cock broke through the fabric of his pants.

“If this conversation with your wife has made you aroused, please take this opportunity to give Cow 4461 some additional training. But, if you would, please leave your phone with Tails. I need to discuss a few things with her.” Ms. Manager instructed while her brain was still racing to come up with a plan.

“Uh…” Ken had finished with his pants and his rampant member was now standing proudly erect and bobbing about like a cat looking to be petted. He looked up at Jugs who had been, until a few minutes ago, fuming and pissed. But now her expression was one of lust and desire. He had been training her body to accommodate his massive cock for a month now and the sight of his erection was having a strong affect on her.

Jugs looked up to see an expression that could only mean, ‘Do you want to?’ She nodded her head vigorously in answer.

“Yeah, no problem.” Ken told Ms. Manager. Then he handed Tails the phone and pulled Jugs into the living room where he could bend her over the couch and start easing his monster cock into her tight pussy.

Jugs cried out as the big mushroom head of the cock penetrated her, then groaned and gasped as centimeter after centimeter slid deeper and deeper into her body.

Tails watched the two from the dining room and wished that she could be the one bent over the couch.

“Cow 1376. Are you there?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Ah!” Tails was startled by the voice next to her ear. She took a moment to remember that she was holding Ken’s cell phone in her hand. As soon as she got her wits about her, she defiantly told Ms. Manager, “I’m not Cow 1376 any more. I’m finished with the program now.”

“Are you?” Ms. Manager asked in a taunting voice, “If you are done with the program, then why are you there? Could it be that you have returned for some… advanced training?”

“Advanced… training?” Tails repeated the words. But it was the underlying message that really got to her. If she was there on her own, then any guilt for intruding on someone else's marriage was all hers. But if she were there for a reason…

“It seems that the original circumstances for your training with Ken are have ended. You are no longer in a relationship with your previous fiancé. Is that correct?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes, Ms. Manager. That is correct.” Tails sadly admitted.

“Then, are you in a relationship with _anyone_ at the moment?” Ms. Manager pressed.

“No, Ms. Manager. I am not.” Tails was about to cry from the dagger like questions that were being asked of her.

“Then, what kind of relationship do you want to have with Ken? You know that he is already married. So, do you want to ruin his marriage and become his wife?” Ms. Manager asked.

“No! I never want to hurt Mitsuko-sama. She is a good person. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt her.” Tails could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and wondered again if she should just leave this place before she started to cause grief to other people.

“Then, can you tell me what kind of relationship you want to have with Ken?” Ms. Manager pressed the question again.

“No. I don’t know. I just… I don’t know anything. I’m so useless.” Tails sobbed.

“You are not useless. But I can see that right now you are having a difficult time. So, if you like, you can restart your status with The Barn. You will temporarily be assigned as Ken’s livestock. Mitsuko and I will discuss your future… at least your short term future. Is that okay with you?” Ms. Manager asked.

“You and Mitsuko?” _I can be Ken’s livestock again!_ Tails was in a bit of shock from the twist in the conversation. She would become a ‘cow’ again – which was humiliating… but she would be with Ken. And her future would be decided by… Ken’s wife. The idea was frightening and yet, exciting. “Yes! I will accept any decision you two agree on.”

“Any decision? Are you sure about that? Mitsuko might decide that she wants you to become a servant or even a slave… to serve her and Ken’s every need.” Ms. Manager warned.

“Yes.” a shiver ran through Tails as she imagined herself in a maid outfit and kneeling between Ken’s thighs to suck his mammoth cock. Or perhaps they would have her trussed up and she would be made to lick her mistresses pussy while Ken’s huge cock hammered into her – between her wide spread legs. With her imagination running wild, she told Ms. Manager, “I… I promise to abide by whatever you and Mitsuko-sama decide.”

“Very well then. I have a few questions for you, then I’ll let you go so I can discuss your case with Mitsuko. Okay?” Ms. Manager asked as she pulled out a notepad and pencil from a pocket. The questions were more a formality at this point. She had already decided what she wanted to do with this opportunity.

“Yes.” Tails awaited the questions with trepidation. Would they be more questions that would bring her character into question? Would they make her recall her recent relationship failure?

“Are your breasts still lactating?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes. Not as much as before. I haven’t been pumping them lately.” Tails admitted.

“When was your last period?” Ms. Manager asked bluntly.

“Huh? I haven’t had one in months. I’m still taking the medicine the doctor at The Barn gave me.” Tails replied.

“Are you on any other kind of birth control?” Ms. Manager asked while she jotted a few things into her notebook.

“You mean, other than what I got at The Barn? No…” Tails was beginning to wonder just what kind of future was going to be planned out for her.

“In that case, you must make sure that Ken wears protection if he fucks you. Understand?” Ms. Manager said sternly.

“I will… but I doubt he will want to. Jugs has much more impressive boobs than I do.” Tails mournfully admitted.

“So does Mitsuko, but he didn’t have any trouble fucking you in front of his wife, did he?” Ms. Manager reminded the reinstated cow.

“Oh yeah… that’s right.” Tails wished again that she hadn’t passed out during that incredible session where Mitsuko held her in her arms for Ken to fuck. When the three of them were together like that, she had felt so wonderful and so… complete.

“Is Ken still fucking cow 4461?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes… knowing him, it will probably be a while.” Tails said with a trace of jealousy.

“All right, just watch them and _do not interfere with cow 4461’s training!_ Do you understand?” Ms. Manager demanded.

“Yes, Ms. Manager!” Tails responded immediately.

“I’m not talking about just for now. Ken is doing important work for The Barn, and you mustn’t interfere with it. In fact, it would be best if you could find a way to assist him while he works on his trainee. Do you think you can do that?” Ms. Manager gave the young woman a challenge.

“Yes! I will do my best to help Ken-sama!” Tails said confidently. She vowed to herself that she would at least be useful to him, even if he wouldn’t be able to do anything with her sexually.

“Good. Tell Ken to call me when he is finished. I’ll be going now.” Ms. Manager waited for Tails to say good-bye and hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

The conversation had helped Ms. Manager to firm up a plan. Feeling a bit more confident, she walked back to where Mitsuko was finally being released from the breeding frame.

“How is your pussy? Is it sore?” Ms. Manager asked.

“It’s okay… but yes, it is a little sore.” Mitsuko admitted.

“I thought it might be. We upped the number of men that fuck you again.” Ms. Manager said as she walked Mitsuko over to a table and chairs where they could have some tea.

“You did? Why?” Mitsuko didn’t mind… except for the soreness, but she was curious.

“Well…” Ms. Manager started to respond, but something was bothering her. “I’m sorry Mitsuko. I really need to discuss something important with you, but it just feels wrong under these circumstances.”

“These circumstances?” Mitsuko was confused. She was naked in the stable like she always was, and there was a puddle of cum leaking out of her recently fucked pussy. But she didn’t see anything unusual about her current circumstances.

“Yes. I feel that we should have the right mood. Do you mind coming with me?” Ms. Manager guided Mitsuko over to a pillory that was set up at the end of the room. Mitsuko was soon bent over at the waist with her ankles spread wide and her neck and wrists locked into the wooden harness that was mounted firmly to the floor. A chair was brought over so that Ms. Manager could sit comfortably and chat with the shackled woman.

“So, um… you were saying… about Ken?” Mitsuko prompted as someone brought Ms. Manager a cup of tea while she chatted.

“Not just yet. You’re almost ready.” Ms. Manager took a sip of her tea as Mitsuko felt someone attaching the suction hoses to the engorged nipples at the ends of her dangling breasts and another set of hands spreading her swollen pussy lips.

“Wait! Uh… as I told you, I’m starting to get sore down there.” Mitsuko couldn’t see whoever was between her legs - with her head trapped in the pillory. But, she could feel the crown of a cock pressing against her recently used pussy lips and she knew that her sore pussy was in for another ride.

“I know that you’re getting sore, and I don’t want you to suffer unnecessarily, but… you see…” Ms. Manager said apologetically, “I just feel it is appropriate that you should be getting fucked whenever we are discussing your husband.”

“Ungh! You do?” Mitsuko grunted as she felt someone’s cock push deep into her pussy. At first the idea seemed bizarre to Mitsuko, but with the mindset that anyone that was fucking her – that she couldn’t see, was her husband… it didn’t seem so odd after all.

“Yes… and also, Ken is starting to fantasize about watching you being fucked by other men.” Ms. Manager stated.

“Really?” Mitsuko gasped in excitement.

“I’m sure of it. Just as I’m sure that you have started fantasizing about him fucking another woman. Tails perhaps?” Ms. Manager winked.

“No… well, yes.” Mitsuko reluctantly admitted. Then she started grunting while the man behind her started pounding his cock into her very wet vagina. Even though her pussy was starting to get sore, the pleasure from this stranger’s cock was making her moan… or was it the idea of Ken fucking tails while he watched his wife getting fucked by another man… or men? Mitsuko’s eyes half closed from the pleasure she was now feeling.

“You sure are a different person than when you first came here, you know. I remember how you used to get so upset if Ken even looked at another woman’s breasts. But now, you are able to fantasize about him fucking another woman and yet, you have no fear of losing him.” Ms. Manager complemented the nude and pregnant wife that was gazing back at her from the wooden stocks.

“Well… if that other woman is Tails…” Mitsuko blushed while panting out her response. She too had wondered about the change in her own personality. She was fairly certain that she didn’t mind imagining Tails with her husband because Tails’ tits were smaller than her own.

“Tell me… how much more have you fantasized about Tails?” Ms. Manager asked while brushing some of Mitsuko’s hair out of her face.

“What… what do you mean?” Mitsuko blushed again. Ever since hearing how her husband had indulged Tails’ desire to be bound and disciplined, she had been having some _very_ erotic thoughts about things to do with the smaller girl.

“I was just wondering. I mean… since she is back and frankly… she has the status of a slave to both you and Ken. If there are any fantasies you would care to act out with her when your husband brings her here at the end of the month… you probably can.” Ms. Manager said playfully.

“R...really?” Mitsuko’s eyes opened wide. The excitement of this conversation, combined with the pounding her pussy was getting, was driving her very close to an orgasm. She answered Ms. Manager’s question by telling her, “I used to fantasize about Ken fucking a faceless woman while he watched me getting fucked by men I couldn’t see. But… ever since he brought Tails here. Well… the woman isn’t faceless any more.”

“You see Tails in that fantasy now, don’t you?” Ms. Manager asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Mitsuko admit it.

“Yes. It’s Tails. I tried really hard… to imaging other girls. But… it’s always Tails now.” Mitsuko admitted.

“You enjoyed holding her in your arms and watching your husband fuck her, didn’t you?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Yes!” Mitsuko closed her eyes and could see the memory playing back in her mind.

“You want to watch your husband fuck her again, don’t you?” Ms. Manager intimated.

“YES!” Mitsuko shouted with the excitement that the question had stirred and from the pounding her pussy was now getting.

“I think that’s wonderful, but I should warn you: She isn’t on any birth control and she may be right in the middle of her fertility cycle the next time Ken brings her here. So, if you have Ken fuck her unprotected, you’ll probably end up getting her pregnant with his child.” Ms. Manager said in a way that could be taken as a warning… or a suggestion.

“Pregnant… with his child. Just like me?” Mitsuko asked from a daze as her lust addled brain spun and wobbled around that thought.

“Just like you. Tails would end up just like you.” Ms. Manager confirmed with a knowing smile.

“How wonderful.” Mitsuko could already imagine guiding her husband’s immense cock deep into Tails’ fertile womb and cheering him to fill her up with his cum.

“I thought you’d think so.” Ms. Manager smiled.

“What?” Mitsuko came out of her daze a bit and wondered if she had heard the manager right.

“Nothing.” Ms. Manager smiled and squeezed Mitsuko’s hand reassuringly. Then she turned to one of the assistants and instructed, “As soon as their fuck is over, have this cow washed and massaged. I’ll be in the office as there are some things I need to set in motion.”


	5. Dreams coming true

“Hello?” Ken answered the phone without looking at the caller information. He had a stack of paperwork on his desk from his job, but that wasn't the reason for his inattention. He had just finished giving Jugs a thorough fucking and was a little wiped out at the moment.  Having left him to clean herself up, the trainee had left Ken to slowly stumble his way out of his mental fugue state. It couldn't be helped – until his enormous cock finished shrinking back to a more reasonable size, his blood staved brain meant that his thoughts would be a little disoriented and foggy.

“Ken?” Ms. Manager's voice brought him to his senses a little more.

“Ms. Manager? Is something wrong?” Ken blurted out.

“No Ken. Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you? This could just be a social call, you know.” Ms. Manager said in a mock pained voice.

“Ms. Manager, you have never called me for just a social call.” Ken laughed at the woman’s poor acting.

“I guess you have me there. I just wanted to ask how things were going with your trainee and your slave.” Ms. Manager confessed.

“Ugh... I really don't like the idea of referring to Tails as a slave.” Ken told her.

“Even if she came to you on hands and knees and begged for you to take her as your slave? Would you still refuse her then?” Ms. Manager asked. She thought for sure that he might take a moment to think about it before responding, but...

“She already tried that... and I already refused her.” Ken groaned. It had been just a few days ago and the memory of it was still painful. Poor Tails had cried a river of tears when he wouldn't accept her plea.

“She did? And... you said no, huh?” Ms. Manager thought quickly. She hadn't thought things would be progressing so quickly between Ken and Tails, so she would have to move her plans up quite a bit. “How did she take it? Was she heartbroken?”

“Yes... but I don't get it? Doesn't she realize what that would mean?” Ken sounded exasperated. Tails' desire just didn't make sense to him. She was young, pretty, and possessed an amazing rack. With all that going for her, why would she want to tie herself down to him, when he was already married to someone else?

“Ken… not everyone is wired the same, you know. And… even someone who is fairly normal can be rewired to some degree… with the right process and some time and effort.” Ms. Manager replied.

“So, do you think that Tails could be… changed from this desire to become a slave?” Ken was a little hopeful at that thought.

“Possibly, but it was your wife that I was talking about.” Ms. Manager was disappointed that Ken would jump on the idea of normalizing Tails so quickly.

“Mitsuko? Why? What are you going to do to her?” Ken was alarmed at the idea they his wife might get changed at the hands of someone with some unknown agenda.

“Silly boy, she has already been changed!” Ms. Manager laughed as she reminded the concerned husband, “Don't you remember what she was like when you first brought her here? She would get jealous if you even glanced at another girl. Now she is excited that you are training other girls with your big cock, and she's thrilled that you're playing with cow 1376. Surely you have noticed that change in her?”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Ken felt a little stupid for thinking weird thoughts, and for not remembering some of the things they had already done with Ms. Manager and The Barn.

“And soon, she will have gone through a few more changes. But you know all about those too.” Ms. Manager said.

“Yeah… those.” Ken wondered what other changes she was talking about but he didn't want to sound even more stupid by asking her to tell him about other things he must have forgotten about.

“Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you are still planning to come back in two days with cow 4461, and cow 1376. Your wife is really looking forward to seeing both of you, you know.” Ms. Manager reminded him.

“Yes, yes… I didn't forget.” Ken sounded a little exasperated. To be honest, he couldn't wait to get rid of Jugs. Even if she didn't outright challenge him and his decision to take in Tails, she wasn't doing a good job of hiding her contempt for him either. And the way she treated Tails…

“Thank you for helping out the Barn the way you do, Ken. I'll let your wife know you're coming soon. It will make her very happy.” Ms. Manager said as she finished the call.

Ken walked into the next room and looked at where Tails was hanging from the strong ceiling joist. He had bound her in classic Japanese rope bondage style and had her hanging with her legs spread wide and her arms behind her back. Her large tits hung low and jiggled a little whenever she squirmed. And, with the long vibrator plunged deep into her pussy and even through her cervix and into her womb, Tails was squirming quite a bit.

Tails didn’t know that Ken was only a meter away and looking at her. She was wearing a blindfold and listening to strange music with someone chanting something in the background that she couldn’t quite make out. The blindfold and music had come from Ms. Manager but the rope bondage was all Ken’s work and she rejoiced in it. Tails didn’t even mind the blindfold and strange music – in fact, it seemed to add to her subjugation experience. And it was that experience that Tails craved.

Jugs would never understand Tails’ fascination with being bound like this, but Tails didn’t care if the nasty bitch did or not. Jugs was just there for the pussy training and didn’t care for Ken at all. At least, she didn’t care for Ken like Tails did. Tails knew how much she needed Ken now… but she was afraid to tell him. A confession of how she truly felt might scare him. Tails looked back on her life and saw only a trail of tears since she had been a very little girl. Her father had suddenly disappeared one day and her mother had become an alcoholic… and worse. Envious of other children that had loving families and places that they could call a home, she longed for that kind of connection with another person – and a place to belong. But the connections had always been one sided. Tails was always used, and discarded. They said she was useless. They called her annoying. Even the fiancé who had discarded her had told her that her had never really been in love with her. None of the affection she had given the ones she had fallen for, was ever returned.

Until now. Or rather, until a few months ago. Even though he was married to someone else that he was clearly in love with, he had treated her with care, kindness, and even… affection. She could feel it in the way he treated her when he tied her up. His kindness showed in the way he checked every knot and made sure that there was nothing amiss to damage her skin or bruise her muscles. And when he touched her with his trembling fingers… she could finally feel the affection of another person. And… it was overwhelming.

Suspended and slowly rotating in the tight ropes that bound her, and isolated in her own mind by the blindfold and the headphones playing the strange music, Tails discovered that her body and mind were in an aggravating yet fantastical state of limbo. She felt the pain of the tight ropes against her soft body, and yet she also felt as if she were on the verge of a mind shattering climax at the same time. After a while of being deprived of sight or meaningful sounds, it was getting hard to tell when she was awake or asleep and dreaming about being in the same kind of place that she really was.

“Aigh!” she cried out from the extreme sensation of a fingertip touching her cheek. Such a reaction from something so meaningless and common shouldn’t be possible, but the sensory deprivation made any new contact a thousand times more stimulating. She knew it was Ken. The only other person in the house was Jugs and that bitch didn’t pay any attention to Tails.

“Master!” she was going to beg him to touch her more and give her the climax she couldn’t seem to achieve on her own. But no more words were possible. His fingertips traced down her cheek to her lips and she willingly opened her mouth for him. Then she felt a nipple in her mouth. He had done this with her before. He was feeding her from a baby bottle. The formula in the bottle was something that had been sent from The Barn for her, so she knew it was doing something to her body. Since Ken usually attached the milking machines to her heavy breasts after she finished a bottle, she guessed that there was something in the formula to encourage lactation. But Tails was fine with that too. Ken was holding her head against his chest while he fed her with the bottle and to Tails, there was no other place she would rather be.

_Ken, I can never tell you how deeply I feel for you and… even for your wife. I would do anything for you. Please, if I could wish for only one thing, I would hope that you can sense my feelings. And if you can… please find it in your heart to let me be with you for just a little bit longer. Please… please don’t tire of me and send me away any time soon, please!_

Ken felt the wetness on her cheeks and her body trembling while she suckled the nutrient from the bottle. He had felt her like this before and knew that she was going through some inner turmoil. With a passionate smile, he held her head a little closer and caressed his fingers through her hair until she calmed down.

 

* * *

 

By the first of November, the wind had a bit of a chill to it, the leaves were changing colors, and it was finally time to return to The Barn. On the long drive there, Jugs was in the front next to Ken and Tails rode in the back. Although she wanted to be next to Ken, she was determined to be an obedient girl and do as Ms. Manager had told her. For now that meant that she was not in the number two position… at least, not until they got rid of Jugs. In her mind, only Mitsuko-sama would ever be in the number one position. She never thought she was the kind of person to accept being anything other than the number one girl… the ONLY girl in a relationship. But that was before Ken had given her the freedom to explore her submissive side. And she discovered that her desire to submit ran very deep. The better Ken got at his bondage skills, the more she desired to be Ken's number two girl. And, as soon as they got rid of Jugs, she hoped to become that person… even if it was only for a little while. The impermanence of her position depressed her, so she tried to focus on how happy she would be… as soon as Jugs was gone.

Jugs had completed her training and could now take Ken’s mammoth cock without any pain. And, to her satisfaction, being able to take Ken's cock meant that she would be able to take her lover's cock. However, to say that her stay with Ken was _all_ pleasurable would be a bit of a stretch. But, a little discomfort and displeasure was something she was willing to endure for her lover. As far as her tolerance for Tails went, she would never accept something like that in her own relationship, but she conceded that this was not her affair and that she had no voice in Ken and Mitsuko’s marriage. She also had to admit that Tails had behaved herself in the role that she had been given. She was subservient in the extreme – often asking, or even begging Ken to tie her up with rope or leather. That was another thing Jugs would never be doing with her lover. Not only did she not have any interest in it, her lover was the straight-laced type.

Soon after they arrived at The Barn, Ken was requested to bring both of the girls to the medical room for a check-up. The doctor wasn’t there but the tests were all very routine and the nurses had them finished up in under an hour. Ken was allowed to be with them while they went through their inspections and it seemed to him that Tails was getting a more thorough going-over than what Jugs was getting.

When they were done with the medical check-up, Jugs formally thanked Ken for his training in a disinterested, monotone. After that, she turned and walked away without a second glance.

“Wow, she was a cold bitch to the end.” Tails said quietly after Jugs had left the room.

“Tails…” Ken groaned. He had been proud of Tails for doing what she was told and holding her tongue even when Jugs said something condemning or insulting. But the contract with Jugs was over and Tails did have that freedom back.

“I’m sorry Master, but I really hope you don’t get another one like _her_ to train.” Tails said in her not-very-apologetic sounding apology.

“I should probably admonish you for that… but I have to admit that I feel the same way.” he admitted. With a growing smile, he reached out and patted her head while he asked her something he knew would make her happy, “Now, shall we go see Mitsuko?”

“Yes!” Tails bounced on her toes with genuine excitement as she rewarded Ken with her beaming smile. After the duress of living under Jugs' attitude, she was still very excited even if there was worry under her smile. Tails remembered that she had gotten along well with Mitsuko the first time they had met each other, even if it had been very brief. But Mitsuko was Ken’s wife, and she had a lot of time to think since then. Tails couldn’t help but be worried that Ken’s wife might have a change of heart about her husband spending so much time with another girl. If she did, there was nothing Tails could do about it. So now, all she could do was hope with all her might.

 

* * *

 

“Ken and Tails! It’s so good to see you again!” Ms. Manager called out as they entered her office.

“It’s good to see you too!” Ken replied while Tails made a deep bow to the woman that had made it possible for her to return to her Master.

“Thank you so much for letting me see Master… Ken again!” Tails gushed.

“Well, as much as I would like to take credit for that, you must remember… it was _Mitsuko_ that gave you permission. And, by the way, she has really been looking forward to seeing you.” Ms. Manager told the excited and nervous girl.

“Really?” Tails sounded hopeful. Her worries that the wife of the man that she loved would have second thoughts about her being around him – seemed to be withering away. After all, Ms. Manager’s comment didn’t sound worrisome in the least.

“Absolutely! She always mentions you and worries that you might be sad after what happened with your former boyfriend. You're not still pining for him, are you?” Ms. Manager asked with a smirk.

“No. I don't even think of him any more.” Tails pouted. Then her demeanor turned to defiance as she took hold of Ken's arm and insisted, “Master Ken is ten times the man that he ever was.”

Ms. Manager noticed that Ken blushed a little at the unexpected burst of praise.

“Well then, are you two tired from your trip? Would you like to have a little rest and maybe something to eat?” Ms. Manager offered.

“Please… Master Ken has been wanting to see his Mitsuko-sama for so long. Is she… able to have visitors now?” Tails had been tempted by the offer of food, but she knew what would make Ken happy, even if she still felt a little trepidation.

“Yes. Would you like to go to her stall now?” Ms. Manager could tell from his excitement at the question need not have been asked. Ken was eager in the extreme.

“Yes, please!” Ken answered.

Ms. Manager noticed that Tails smiled and nodded but said nothing. She too looked excited, although she also looked a little fearful too. The manager knew that, even if the girl's worries and fears had been all but smashed, this would be the moment of truth for her.

 _That will change soon enough._ _Mitsuko has accepted that girl at a level that she probably can't even fathom._ _If_ _Tails_ _had any idea what is in store for her, she would probably pass out from pure joy._ _But first, there is a little something to take care of…_

“Cow 1376, since you are registered in the program again, I am going to have to ask you to take off your clothes before you enter the barn.” Ms. Manager said as she opened a desk drawer and pulled something out that had been specially made for the occasion.

“What?” Tails didn't really have a problem with getting naked here at the barn, but the request had been a bit unexpected.

“Indeed, all you will be allowed to wear is this.” Ms. Manager held up a leather collar with a small silver cowbell on it. The bell was noticeably smaller than the ones that were worn in The Barn, but it was still in the traditional shape of a cowbell.

Tails thought the little silver bell was pretty and was already starting to remove her clothes when she saw the inscription on the collar. Previously, her collar had only said, 'Cow 1376' but now it had additional text. Her movements slowed to a stop and her eyes opened wide with happiness when she read the full inscription, 'Cow 1376 – Tails – Property of Ken and Mitsuko.'

Tears of happiness formed in her eyes as she looked up to Ms. Manager to see if this wonderful gift was truly for her. “This… this is really for me?”

“That's right. Mitsuko and I decided that it would be perfect for you.” Ms. Manager told her.

“Mitsuko-sama?” Tails said softly. Keeping her eyes on the beautiful collar, she hurriedly took off the rest of her clothes. It was a little more difficult without looking, but she didn't want to let that wondrous gift out of her sight. As soon as she was done, she reached for the collar, but paused when she saw how Ms. Manager was gripping it as if she wasn't yet ready to let it go.

“Do you mind if I have the honor of locking this on your neck?” Ms. Manager asked sweetly. “Ever since I had it made, I've been looking forward to this.”

“Lock?” Tails hadn't missed that word in the request.

“That's right. The collar will be locked around your neck so that you can't remove it. The key will be given to Ken, since you will belong to him. Is this not what you want?” Ms. Manager teasingly asked the trembling girl. It was quite obvious that Tails did desperately want this.

“Yes! Please lock it around my neck. And… thank you very much for this wonderful gift!” Tails said as she bowed low… which put her neck in a perfect place for the collaring.

Ms. Manager gave Ken a _do you mind_ glance before she proceeded but he only nodded for her to continue. Being careful not to trap the girl's hair, she closed the leather collar around the slender neck and used the key to fasten it securely in place. But, before she told Tails to stand again, she handed the key over to Ken.

As soon as Tails stood up again, she turned to Ken and presented her naked body and her new collar for inspection. “How… how does it look?”

“It looks great.” Ken could feel his cock already starting to harden up at the sight of the short, twin-tailed girl with the big titties and the thick leather collar with the little silver bell. He could see that her nipples were hard and her state of excitement was getting to him too.

“All right, I think we're ready to go see Mitsuko now.” Ms. Manager said as she led the way into the special part of The Barn that was set up for the pregnant cows.

 

* * *

 

When they got out to the stalls, Mitsuko was resting on a couch and looking through a catalog of baby clothes. She was wearing the cow patterned arm sleeves and leggings, and had the leather collar and cowbell on. But, other than that she was naked like all the other pregnant cows in the room. Other than the few items of 'clothing' they were wearing, the pregnant cows looked different in another more obvious way. Some of them were sporting huge bellies that belied their very pregnant condition, but Mitsuko was only in her fourteenth week, so her baby bump was still quite small compared to many of the others. As she looked at all the pictures of infants in cute baby clothes, she wished that she too was big with Ken's baby and would soon see the little one growing inside her.

Hearing someone walking in the aisle between all the stalls, she looked up to see the people she loved most in the world. Jumping off the couch, she squealed and grabbed both Tails and her husband in a hug.

“I'm sooo glad to see you guys!” Mitsuko cried out. Not giving them time for a response, she immediately moved around to the side that Tails wasn't occupying and kissed her husband long and hard. She had to move to be able to kiss him since her tits and Tails' tits were so big that she couldn't get close enough with all those mammoth mammaries in the way.

Tails blushed and was starting to feel like a third wheel as their kiss went on and on, but Mitsuko wasn't letting her go.

“Wow!” Ken gasped when they finally broke off the kiss. “I've been looking forward to seeing you too!”

“Oh really?” Mitsuko asked slyly, “Do you think of me when you're fucking Tails?”

“Actually,” Tails sadly said, “Master Ken hasn't had many opportunities to do anything with me… well, anything like that.”

“Huh?” Mitsuko looked to Ken for an explanation.

“The girl I was training was kind of… demanding.” Ken said.

“Don't worry about that happening again.” Ms. Manager assured them, “From now on, your trainee will be aware that she is not the only one getting some… training.”

“From now on?” Ken balked. He had hoped that he might be done with this for a while. Anticipating an answer he wasn't hoping for, he asked, “You mean… I'm still going to be training someone else in my home?”

“My dear Ken-san, did you think that interest would have died down? I'm sorry to tell you that there is in fact – a waiting list.” Ms. Manager said in a cheerful way that didn't make her sound at all sorry.

“A… a waiting list?” Ken was stunned. He looked over at Mitsuko to see if she might have some objection to him taking home one girl after another, but instead he saw a look of pride on her that was close to serious haughtiness. _Well, as long as Mitsuko isn't upset…_

“Oh Ken, I'm so proud of you!” Mitsuko cheered.

“Me too!” Tails joined in to cheer the blushing husband and lover.

“Ooooh, you're wearing it!” Mitsuko cheered when she noticed that Tails was wearing the special collar that she had picked out with Ms. Manager. “It looks so cute on you. Do you like it?”

“Oh yes!” Tails hands went up to the collar to touch the recent gift and plink at the little bell. “I really do like it. It's perfect!”

“You saw the inscription?” Mitsuko asked.

“Yes.” Tails blushed.

“And, you're okay with that… right?” Mitsuko sounded so very hopeful.

“Yes, honestly… it's like a dream come true.”

“Oh, that makes me so happy! I've really been looking forward to this! Come! Come over here now!” Mitsuko insisted while she stepped out from the other side of Ken and took the shorter girl by the hand. Turning her around, she pulled Tails back until they were both reclined on the thickly padded couch with tails leaning into Mitsuko's abundant breasts.

“Um… okay.” Tails was a little shocked by Mitsuko's assertiveness, but she had been a bit like that the last time they had visited, so she figured it wasn't all that unusual. She squeaked in surprise when she suddenly felt one of Mitsuko's hand's between her legs and fingers sliding up between her swollen pussy lips.

“Ken, she's already wet! Hurry and fuck her now! Fuck her and kiss both of us while I hold her in my arms!” Mitsuko was delirious with excitement and insistence as her fingers slid up Tails' slit and rubbed little circles around her clitoris.

“Mitsuko…” Ken was stunned at his wife's show of lust as well and looked to Ms. Manager to see if this was really okay.

“Go right ahead. Your wife has been looking forward to this for a long time.” Ms. Manager told him as she flipped open her video camera.

“Okay then.” Ken had already been excited since he watched Tails strip in the manager's office and didn't need a lot of encouragement. Only Ms. Manager's comment bothered him as he freed his pants and allowed his cock to rise to its full rampant hardness. _...looking forward to this for a long time? But Tails only came back to the house six days ago. It hasn't even been a week?_

“Tails, you belong to Ken and me now, right?” Mitsuko asked as she watched her husband move down between the smaller girl's spread legs.

“Yes Mitsuko-sama!” Tails gasped when she felt the head of Ken's cock touch her sensitive pussy lips. Both of Mitsuko's hands were down between her legs now and she could feel her mistress guiding the big cock into her eager pussy.

“How long?” Mitsuko asked.

“What?” Tails gasped as the head of the monster pushed into her.

“How long do you want to be with us?” Mitsuko asked the panting girl.

“I want… I want to be yours forever!” Tails cried out when the big cock pushed deep into her. Deep… but still Ken's horse cock was only half way there.

“Yes! You have to mean it! Do you really mean it? Please, please tell me that you do!” Mitsuko shouted to the straining girl between her legs. Ken's cock didn't need any more help getting into Tails' pussy, so she moved her hands up and grasped Tails' hands – holding them firmly.

“Yes! I mean it from the bottom of my heart!” Tails grunted and held onto Mitsuko's hands as the monster cock invaded her depths.

“Then… since you're mine… there is something I want to do with you. Something wonderful!” Mitsuko told the girl as Ken's cock pushed so deep into her that the head of his cock was starting to push through her cervix.

“What? Whatever it is… I'll do it! I'll do anything for you… and Master Ken!” Tails shrieked as she felt her cervix dilate to let the huge intruder in.

“Anything! You said I can do anything!” Mitsuko cheered excitedly.

“Yes!” Tails back arched and her body shuddered as the big cock thrust into her womb itself. She threw her head back and screamed from the mixture of pleasure and pain, and the happiness that her beloved Master Ken was fucking her again.

“That's it Tails, scream as much as you like!” Mitsuko cheered the girl on even as she held onto the struggling body. “It should be like this when you are being bred to your Master!”

“Rhaaaagh!” Ken shouted as he pulled halfway out of Tails' tight pussy and rammed his way in again. Mitsuko's words were dancing around the edge of his consciousness but he was too enraptured with the pleasure of fucking Tails' tight little twat to think too much about it.

“Yes Ken! Fuck her hard and deep! Blast your cum into her womb! Knock her up good!” Mitsuko cheered on her husband.

 _Knock her up good?_ His wife's words were starting to get through to him, but he was still so addled with lust that they didn't raise any flags of caution. Indeed, the idea of knocking up this girl made his blood boil all the hotter.

 _Knock her up good?_ Tails too heard the words and she too couldn't spare a moment for caution. Just the idea of getting pregnant by her beloved master was enough to drive her to an early orgasm. She cried out as her legs wrapped around Ken's back and kept him inside her pulsating pussy – as close to her ovaries as possible.

It was too much for Ken. He had been tying her up and having her close, but not able to fuck her and now… now his wife was cheering him on to… to…

“Do it Ken! Cum deep inside her! Fill her with your cum and knock this bitch up!” Mitsuko had to stop cheering then because Ken pulled her close and kissed her while he thrust deep into Tails and felt the first blast of cum ripple through his big cock and spray into her depths.

Mitsuko came too. Having her dream come true for her had pushed her over the edge. In moments, all three of them were gasping for air in their happy delirium.

Ken and Tails were still joined together with Ken's semi-hard cock still deep inside Tails' body. Tails was craning her head up to kiss Ken's neck while he continued to kiss his wife's hungry lips. And they were very hungry too. Not only had Ken finally arrived to visit her, but in the first few minutes of their arrival, he and Tails had made one of her strongest fantasies come true.

Still in her post-orgasmic glow, Tails was no longer worried or concerned about any of the things that had been troubling her until now. There could be no stronger proof that Mitsuko didn’t just accept her into their relationship – she seemed to demand it. Tails wondered if Mitsuko had always been so demanding and upfront with her feelings… or had this place changed her even more. Tails wondered if she would ever be able to express herself like that. Just thinking of trying to say the kind of things that Mitsuko had said during their lovemaking caused her to blush. And the things that Mitsuko-sama said were so erotic and fantastical. _The idea of Master Ken getting me pregnant was a little scary, but it was so exciting too! I wonder, if I hadn’t been taking the pills, if he really would like to get me pregnant? I… I would do it for him… and Mitsuko. If they really wanted it, I would go off the pills and let Master Ken knock me up for real. But surely, that would be too much to ask for._

“Ken, why don’t you take your wife to the baths and get cleaned up a bit.” Ms. Manager said as she put down the video camera, “I need to have a chat with cow 1376, but we’ll be along in a bit.”

“Sure.” Ken said as he pulled his shrunken cock the rest of the way out of Tails’ leaking pussy and stood up. After sating his lust, he realized how hungry he had become and worried that his stomach might embarrass him with a hearty growl at any moment. Not wanting to seem rude, he was trying to think of how to ask how soon they could take up the offer of food that Ms. Manager had made in her office.

“A buffet is already set up for you, so don’t take too long in the bath.” Ms. Manager warned the married couple. She could see the appreciative look on Ken’s face before he bowed in thanks. While Ken and Mitsuko left for the baths, Ms. Manager and several assistants surrounded Tails who was now lying down on the long couch.

Tails was only a bit surprised when she felt them taking hold of her ankles and wrists and binding them. After all, she had been through the cow tits course here and she had a fondness of being bound anyway. What did seem odd was when Ms. Manager placed a thick pillow under her ass. The assistants secured her bound wrists to one end of the couch and her ankles to the other so that she was stretched out across the length of the couch. She enjoyed the feeling of helplessness but wondered what was going on when she saw Ms. Manager’s happy smile. Her confusion and curiosity was turned up a notch when the woman began to caress gentle circles over Tails’ flat belly.

“How very fortunate. According to the medical tests, you are at the height of fertility right now. It does seem like Mitsuko is going to get her wish with you.” Ms. Manager said conversationally.

“Huh? But… I’m on the pill. I’ve been taking it every day just like I was told. How can I get pregnant if I’m taking the pill?” Tails asked.

“My dear girl. You have been taking the pills that were given to you by The Barn, right? Whatever made you think that those pills were designed to _prevent_ pregnancy?” Ms. Manager asked with a teasing smile.

“WHAT! You mean… you mean…” Tails gasped.

“Those were fertility pills that you’ve been taking.” Ms. Manager revealed to the shocked young woman.

“But… but I never…” Tails automatically started to object to being made fertile and impregnated without her knowledge or consent.

“Didn’t you say that you would do whatever Mitsuko and I decided?” Ms. Manager pointed out.

“Well, yes but…” Tails stuttered. Of course she never imagined that the two of them would come up with something like this though.

“And didn’t you beg Ken to take you on as a slave?” Ms. Manager was unapologetic and even sounded like she was lecturing the bound girl.

“I did, but…” Tails blushed when she remembered how devastated she was when Ken refused her. She felt the sting of his rejection even though he had explained that he just didn’t like the idea of slavery in any fashion. He told her that sexual slavery and even pretending to be a slave were just as bad as real slavery in his mind. But the sting was still there since she didn’t have the same objections. In fact, the idea of becoming his real slave was enough to make her wet between the thighs.

“So, you are excited about the idea of being his slave, but you don’t really know what it means do you?” Ms. Manager asked as she leaned over Tail’s bound body and looked deep into her eyes.

“It means… he would own me.” Tails gasped. Even now with the manager questioning her, just saying it made her nipples begin to swell with excitement.

“It means he would have the rights to make all of your decisions for you, and you wouldn’t have any. If he wanted to have your nipples pierced, your ass branded with a hot iron, or… have you impregnated – you would have no right to refuse him.” Ms. Manager said softly as she tugged on one of Tails’ hardening nipples.

“Ohhh. Hnnn. Yes!” Tails realized that she was excited by all of those things and again wished that Ken had accepted her request.

“So, Ken didn’t accept your offer to become his slave. But, that really doesn’t change anything does it?” Ms. Manager asked.

“Huh?” Tails squirmed under the teasing that Ms. Manager was giving her nipples while her mind tried to stay focused on what the woman was saying.

“Let’s say that Ken and Mitsuko take you in as a fuck toy or a concubine. The only difference in your situation would be that, since you aren’t a slave, you would still have the right to decline something that they ask or demand of you. Isn’t that right?” Ms. Manager said while tugging and twisting on the fully engorged nipples.

“Yes but… ungh!” Tails groaned but was able to summon all of her concentration in order to reply, “I want to make them happy! I want them to do… whatever they like… to me!”

“That’s good! But you can still have that.” Ms. Manager said.

“I… I can?” Tails gasped.

“Of course. The only difference is that, not being a slave, every time they want to do something with you – it will be your choice not to object. And every time you choose to do as they desire, aren’t you showing your loyalty and your love?” Ms. Manager suggested.

“My choice!” Tails cried out as the impact of the words mixed with the feelings that were already building inside her body. _Ms. Manager is right! Every time I do as I am told, it will be like saying, ‘I love you.’ Oh yes!_

“Now, my dear… you should know that Mitsuko wants you to become their concubine. Do you know what that means?” Ms. Manager asked the panting woman.

“Um…” Tails knew it wasn’t as strong a bond as a slave but wasn’t quite like a slut or a friend-with-benefits either. She admitted to the manager, “No, I guess I don’t.”

“It used to be a legal position, but it isn’t any more. However, what people decide to do among themselves is up to them. So, in this case it means that they want to treat you like a second wife. Your children will have Ken’s name. They will be raised along with Mitsuko’s children as siblings. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Ms. Manager raised an eyebrow and again looked deep into Tails’ eyes.

“You’re saying that… I really am fertile. This isn’t a joke. Mitsuko-sama really… really wants to get me pregnant with Master Ken’s child!” Tails gasped as the full meaning hit her.

“That’s right my dear. But, as a concubine, you do have the right to object. It isn’t too late to neutralize the pregnancy that is happening inside you right now. All you have to do is tell me and I will arrange it. But I…” Ms. Manager was going to insist that Tails tell Ken and Mitsuko that she was refusing the pregnancy that Mitsuko wanted her to have – but she never got the chance.

“NO!” Tails cried out even as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She hadn’t been thinking of declining anything Mitsuko suggested. Instead, her thoughts had gone down a much different path. Ms. Manager had awakened her to something that she had not dared to hope for. In her mind, she had only thought of herself as a fun plaything for Master Ken and Mitsuko-sama to enjoy for a time. _For a time…_ It had ever been her experience that all good things must come to an end. So, this fun would last for a while, but then she would be lonely again. It always seemed to follow the pattern that she would love someone but they would become tired of her and turn her away. But now… If Ms. Manager was telling her the truth…

“No? No – what?” Ms. Manager demanded.

“I will never deny them… either of them! Whatever they want from me, I’ll do it. I promise! I swear it!” Tails shouted.

“So then… you will accept this pregnancy and any other pregnancies that Mitsuko decides for you?” Ms. Manager asked while the assistants started releasing the bonds from her wrists and ankles.

“Yes!” Tails’ heart skipped a beat. Again, Ms. Manager’s words made her dare to hope for something that she had thought impossible. _Other pregnancies? Would they really want me around for as long as that?_

“You will carry those pregnancies to term and do your best to bear him healthy children?” Ms. Manager pressed.

“Yes!” Tails vowed to do no less than give Ken and Mitsuko as many perfect children as they wanted from her.

“You will do your best to help raise not only your own children but Mitsuko’s as well? You will try and raise them to be the kind of adults that Ken will be proud of?” Ms. Manager continued.

“Yes, I swear it! I will always do my best for Master Ken and Mitsuko-sama.” Tails insisted. Then her heart really started hammering in her chest as the impact of what had been asked of her, finally registered. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Raise the children? But that would mean… years… decades!_

“Well then,” Ms. Manager stood and offered Tails a hand, “let’s get you to the baths so you can join your new family.”

“FAMILY!” Tails gasped and collapsed back down onto the couch. Ms. Manager’s final comment had been too much for her. She hadn’t been part of a proper family since she had been a little girl and now… Even if what she was about to get involved with couldn’t really be called a proper family, it was a brighter future than she had ever hoped for. So very much brighter… when her mind interpreted the manager's words, her vision washed out with a brilliant white light and her mind went to a happy place the likes of which – she had never seen before.

Ms. Manager hadn’t thought she would pass out, but it wasn’t too surprising either. Sitting back down next to the collapsed naked girl, she brushed the hair aside and gazed at the happy slumbering face. One hand found it’s way to the flat belly where deep inside a battle between countless sperm and a defenseless egg was probably going on. Knowing that Tails probably wouldn’t hear the words, she leaned close and softly told her, “I suppose it will be okay for you to sleep for a bit… in your condition.”


End file.
